


Between Sea and Sky

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Concubine, Dubcon Kissing, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teaching, Thighs, dubcon, female rapes male, jercy - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Percy gets dumped by Annabeth for a New Roman. Jason commiserates with his bro and gives him a hand... fluffy smut/ porn with plot.





	1. Of Handjobs and Concubines

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and am giving you a Jercy multichapter fic. This was due to demand on both sites I post on and I am being forced (not really) into cheating on Solangelo. I hope you like it. The more reviews I get on it the longer the fic will be.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of me just bathing in my self loathing as my world crashed down around me harder than both of the wars I went through. Annabeth has “moved on” as she so simply put it. She had gone to New Rome to check out their college for us. 

Staying a month would give her time to look at apartments and check out the part time job scene. Instead she started talking with some guy named Clifford who was the son of Janus, apparently his debating skills and intellectual stances on the decisions we make in life were astounding. As was his dick apparently. I never got so much as a blowjob from the girl and she meets Mr. smarty pants and she just grabs ankle for him. 

Five years down the drain, the love of my life just flushed me like I was nothing. Wouldn’t even break up with me in person, Iris message. So of course I stayed in my cabin for weeks trying to pull myself back together. Today was the first day I showered and went to the pavilion for breakfast. Of course that’s all I could really bring myself to do, everyone was staring at me shaking their heads and speaking in whispers. Nico was nice enough to deliver meals to me and fill me in on the town gossip. 

Found out that Jason was moving back here to start NYU in the fall, so he would be showing up at camp any day now. I also learned he will be arriving alone. Piper and him split up too. Luckily for him it was a mutual decision. Apparently she got accepted to UCLA and both of them thought that doing the long distance thing would be to hard, they agreed that if at the end of their four years if they are single and want to try again they would. Fucking pragmatic people and their logic. 

***time break***

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

“Hey aqua man! I got some food for ya! Open up Bro!”

Jason.

Slowly I crawl out of my bed and make my way toward the cabin door. Squinting my eyes at the sunlight I opened the door and let him inside. Jason looked different, of course I hadn’t seen him since September and it was June now but in that time frame we had talked yet I didn’t expect him to look so different. He has grown three more inches leaving him tall enough to see slightly over my head. His hair has grown longer to his chin and had those surfer bangs that hung over his eyes slightly. Even his body has changed, putting on weight and filling out to a mans instead of a boys. I was a little startled at the whole thing. Jason was the same yet entirely different. I hadn’t quite caught up in the filling out department yet he was younger than me. I also have pretty much stopped growing too. 

Giving me a bro hug he squeezed my should sympathetically to let me know he knew how I felt. Pulling up a few gaming chairs he put on a mind numbing shooting game that would give us both a nice distraction while also giving us room to catch up and eat fries inbetween.

I told him about the break up and how I decided I was going to do all my classes online this year. I wouldn’t have to do in class work until my third year anyway. Luckily marine Biology was really a breeze for me. I had never been good in school until now. Plus the online classes give me the room to read at my own pace to battle my ADHD and dyslexia. Jason told me how Piper was and how he actually took the break up a little harder than he thought, also that he was going to study English Lit? That was out of left field. Conversations like this were awesome. Two guys just holding controllers and not having to look at each other, just concentrate on the game and pour your shit out.

“So did you stop by and say hi to Nico?”

“Yeah I did, I walked in on him and Will.”

“No fucking way, what were they doing?”

“Will was blowing Nico on the couch, I should of knocked.”

“How did he take it?”

“Oh he was fine once his dick was in his pants. You know Nico, he has those instilled old times manners that made him apologize to me for watching him get a blowjob.”

“He apologized to you?”

“He did, it was funny.”

“I swear dude everyone is getting some except me.” I paused the game to go get a drink out of my mini fridge and hand one to Jason in turn. 

“Well you will get back on the horse when you are ready. I won’t lie, I wish I had my Praetor privileges here.”

“Praetor Privileges?” I sat on my game chair and turned toward him. What was he talking about? Swinging to face me he took a sip of his soda before continuing his explanation. 

“You know, concubines. I’m sure you had some sent to you when you were Praetor for that week.”

“You mean the people they send to talk to you at night?”

“Talk to you?”

“Yeah like at first it was girls coming by my room and they would sit and talk with me at night, sometimes they would rub my shoulders. Sometimes they would clean up. They were super helpful they did anything I asked them to. They said they were their to help me. After a few days they sent boys and it was the same.”

Jason spit out his soda. Wiping his face as he began to laugh, I started hitting his back because he began to choke. 

“Dude, those were concubines. Are you telling me all you did was talk and have them clean?”

“Well yeah, what else? You keep saying concubines, what’s that?”

Straightening up a look crossed his face, almost darkening. Bewildered if I had to put an fancy word on it.

“Percy, a concubine is a prostitute. A whore, someone you have sex with.”

“What?!” Was he serious?!

“Yeah, part of the privilege of being Praetor is they send you sexual company at the end of the day. To relax you, keep you happy.”

“Then why did they send guys?”

“Well you didn’t do anything with the girls so they may have thought that you were gay. When I was Praetor I had both sent. I would have a door hanger on the knob that had a blue and pink side. I would flip it to what I wanted that night. If I wanted something more exotic I would just tell my chamber maid and she would take care of it.”

I stared at him wide eyed. Not only did Jason Grace just admit to sleeping with hookers but he admitted to sleeping with male hookers.

“What do you mean more exotic?”

“Well sometimes you get a wild hair up your ass and you want something more specific or different. I’ve had sex with Trans gendered and gender fluid lovers. Sometimes you are in the mood for someone very submissive, or someone really dominant if you want a break. Sometimes I wanted someone who was more kinky than other people. It’s really up to you. The concubines are paid well and only do five years of service. I asked one about it once. Apparently they get paid the equivalent of 50,000 a year, they start training at 12 and start work at 18. They don’t do anything sexual until they are 18, they just learn about it. I know it sounds awful but it’s voluntary. New Rome works differently than the outside world. Very different, we even make the legion take a class on how conform to the outside world if they were born and raised in New Rome. We have a similar class for people who come from the outside so they can adapt to New Roman life.”

“So these kids are taught about how to have sex? “

“They don’t learn about the sex stuff until they are 16. Before that it’s learning out to please people mentally. They are very educated. They have to deal with politics and leaders. They need to be well mannered and be able to discuss many topics in different situations. They don’t just come to your room at night they also are for taking places like fancy business dinners and events. Arm candy with a brain.”

I was floored by this information. So they sent people to have sex with me and I never even got to have sex with them!

“So you’re like super experienced? “

“Yeah I guess so. I also slept with Reyna on the reg for a while. I used to finger her under the table at senate meetings, Damn I miss those days.”

“So are you like, Bisexual?”

“I don’t know really. Haven’t figured that much out. I know I find men attractive too. I like have sex with men. As for the label I’m not sure if it’s Bisexual or Pansexual or even Queer. Haven’t gotten that far yet, honestly I just like what I like and don’t care what people think. Men do give better hand jobs and blow jobs though.”

“Ha well I wouldn’t know either way.”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“Well Anna and I didn’t exactly get that far.”

“No fucking way. Never? Not once? Nothing?”

“Every time I tried she would put on the brakes. I thought maybe she just didn’t want to or she didn’t like being touched. She just likes kissing. Then I hear she’s running the check marks off of the Kama Sutra with Mr.Wonderful. “

“Damn that’s harsh dude. Wow we need to get you laid like yesterday.”

“I’m 19 and I’ve never had my dick touched by anyone else except me. It’s sad as fuck.”

Putting his soda down Jason rubbed his hands together and entwined his hands on his knees like he was working himself up for something.

“Take your pants off.”

“What?!”

“Take your pants off.”

“Why!?”

“Because I’m going to give you a hand job.”

“Dude, no I’m not gay!”

“It’s not about being gay. No one has to know, but you were just dumped. You need some release. It’s not a big deal. It’s just one bro helping out another bro. “

“Dude... I... I don’t... it’s weird it’s... no I can’t.”

Getting up off he chair he took my hand and led me to my bed. Pushing me down on the bed and got on top of me. Everything was happening so fast I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I could have fought my way off him no problem but my brain wasn’t catching up to what was happening. Pinning me down with his hips and I felt his hand undo my belt and button fly. A cool hand reached into my shorts and started fondling my soft length. I was frozen. I couldn’t speak. Worse than that... I wanted it. I wanted the handjob from the moment he offered it, I just couldn’t bring myself to say it. I guess something in the way I moved told him that. Told him I couldn’t accept it any other way. 

Jason’s hand felt amazing on me, bringing my softness to life in seconds. Looking at me straight in the eyes while he played with me. Taking his time to take my balls in his hand and work each on turn with special attention. Working the shaft slowly to memorize the texture of the veins, playing with the tip and teasing it til it was wet. Thumb circling the slit with my own precome. Once I was painfully hard in his hand he began to pump. Slowly at first but it rapidly became this quick heart-stopping rhythm that made my breathing change and my head throw itself backwards. Then I started moaning, which I will obviously hate myself for later because it was embarrassing. I couldn’t control it though. 

Then like being slammed into a brick wall I came harder than ever before. I couldn’t breathe it was so good. I didn’t even realize I had my hand in his hair, pulling it from the roots. Withdrawing his hand he wiped it on my boxers and redid my pants. 

“Do you feel better now?”

“I... I... Yeah... yeah kinda. That’s was weird. Not bad just... weird.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, it’s weird not doing it yourself. Damn I... am I gay?”

Laughing at me he slapped the side of my head. 

“No, it just means you had your first hand job with an open mind. But if you ever need some release and can’t find someone to do it just hit me up, I’ll help ya out.”

Sitting up on my elbows I stared at him. The gears in my head twirling at his offer. 

“That’s ok, thanks though.”

“Was it that bad?! Didn’t seem like it was that bad from here?”

“Yeah but if you start doing stuff like that for me then you will want me to do stuff back to you.”

“Not necessarily, but would that be so bad? It’s just a little help from a friend.”

“It’s not that, it’s just that.. I won’t.... I don’t..”

“You’re afraid you won’t be any good.”

“Yeah, you have tons of experience! And that wasn’t your first hand job.”

“No it wasn’t. “

“Exactly. I can’t please you. It wouldn’t be fair. Not that I’m agreeing to it in the first place, but let’s say we do start a no strings attached physical relationship. I’m a Virgin that cant compare to what you could do.”

“And that’s what’s so sexy about it Perce! I’ve never had a Virgin. Even Piper wasn’t a Virgin when we got together. She was a bad girl in a school with kids who were thieves and gang members. She wasn’t an innocent girl. Dude I’ll just put it out there. I think you are attractive, you are my friend and I’m comfortable with you. I would be willing to have a friends with benefits relationship behind closed doors with you. I could teach you how to do stuff, that way when you move on from Annabeth you won’t be some dumb jock that has no clue how to please someone.”

“How is being with a dude going to make me a good lover with a chick?”

“Ok, stop thinking like that first of all. People are people. Pleasing a woman  
and a man are not that different. Going down on someone isn’t about whether it’s a dick or a vagina it’s about learning to read the reaction of your partner. It’s tongue control and feeling the way they reaction to you. You can tell when you do something right and something wrong just by the way they react. That’s half the battle. Seriously most of the teaching is going to be stuff you can do on any gender. Don’t worry about what’s between your partners legs, just put it in your mouth and smile. Making someone feel wanted and attractive is what you need to learn, that coupled with technique and some confidence and you will be a Casanova.”

Jason was right. I have no confidence in the bedroom. I wouldn’t even know where to start with technique. I also don’t want to make a fool out of myself when I do get with someone else.... fuck it.

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

“Great! I’ll be by at night after curfew and we will help eachother out.”

Getting up off the bed he picked up his half drunk soda and finished it off. Turning off the game he motioned for us leave for lunch since the food horn went off. 

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Interwhatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy talk with Nico, Jason shows Percy how it feels to be wanted.

The next day Chiron decided he was done with me sulking and put me to work teaching sword fighting with Nico. Damn he was getting good. I would say maybe even better than me. Nico was so different ever since he found Will, he was happy. Smiles for days and really coming into himself. You could find Nico playing kids in mythomagic around the hearth in Sunday’s letting his geek show. Small color changes in his clothes started to appear, a flash of pink socks, a rainbow belt and shoelaces, a colorful hair tie that held his shoulder length undercut in place high on his head. Even his mannerisms started to get softer, more femme. Before you couldn’t even tell he was gay and now it takes like 19 seconds of talking to him. 

Except when he’s fighting, all alpha male bravado. Just turned 17 and he like the rest of us found that “Greek god bod” hiding under those gothic threads. Finishing up class we headed to the locker room showers with the rest of the male class while Clarisse took the girls. Everyone filed out quickly choosing to shower in their own cabins. I would have to but I had to talk to Nico and I knew he liked to shower first before leaving to see Will and we were closer to the infirmary from here than his cabin was. I felt the spray of the shower hit my body and it was like heaven, water always made me feel good. I heard the patter Of shower shoes and Nico appeared with a towel over his shoulder and a shower caddy. Taking the stall next to me he set everything up before talking to me. 

“So why are you showering here aquaman?”

“You guys are never going to let that name go are you?”

“Never, seriously though we haven’t seen you in weeks and boom here you are taking half my class. Don’t get me wrong it was really awesome not having to teach a million kids at a time but I didn’t think it would be you, figured since Superman was back I would see him.”

“Maybe Chiron found out about that blowjob he walked in on and figured he’d save you the embarrassment.”

“Fucker should have knocked but I’m over it. I know Jason doesn’t care about what he saw, I’m just pissed about the blue balls. “

“I’m sure Will made it up to you.”

“Oh did he ever.” Wink.

I blushed, hopefully he took it as the shower being hot. The silence went on a few minutes as we washed our hair. Finally when it was time to soap up I took the chance and asked.

“So what did he do to make it up to you?”

Nico’s head swung so quick I thought his neck snapped. A lazy smile drifts across his face and his eyes roll a bit.

“Why so curious Perce?”

“I don’t know, isn’t this what guys do? Share stories and stuff?”

“I guess, a bit. But usually with other guys that like the same thing. I don’t want to gross you out.”

“It won’t gross me out dude. I’m open minded. “

“G , PG, or R?”

“I’ll go with R since we are alone.”

“You asked for it. After Jason left I was treated to a rim job and we fucked twice. Then we fucked around in the shower. That’s a light day for us actually. This mornings rounds were mind blowing. Will is always so energized in the morning. Wakes me up with a blowjob”

“He sleeps over?”

“Yeah, every night.”

“Chiron is ok with this?”

“Well, percy I had a lot of problems after... you know. With the Mr. T thing. I’m sure you did too but I was alone down there and saw stuff clearer because of the whole Hades thing. I was really bad. Will has really helped me with that and one day we were in the big house after a meeting and I fell asleep on wills shoulder on the couch and woke up the next morning still there. No nightmares and Will right next to me. Chiron noticed that I didn’t have nightmares when Will was sleeping next to me so he kinda gives us a pass or looks the other way. “

“Makes sense. So when you two um.. do it who is...you know.”

“Who’s pitching and who’s catching?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“We switch it up. I’m a better bottom though. I like it more. Not to say that Will doesn’t like it I’m just saying that I like being the one out of main control. I like letting that go.”

“Does it feel good? Or is it just the action?”

“It feels good. Prostate stuff ya know. Plus practice makes perfect.”

“How old were you?”

“When we first had sex?”

“Yeah.”

“You are going to think I’m crazy. It’s funny we started out super slow like snail slow. Like a month to let him hold my hand, two to finally kiss him. Then month three we made out on my couch and it was like a runaway train. Clothes started coming off and before I could fully register what was happening we were having sex. Skipped over the normal blownjobs and hand jobs and just started fucking on the couch. Now not like full penetration, we didn’t have lube but the whole intercrural thing.”

“The what?”

“How can you call yourself Greek! We were naked and sweaty and all the sudden Will held my thighs together and started to fuck them while giving me a reach around. It was super hot. After that we bought a bunch of lube and started fucking like rabbits.”

“Nico! You both were like 14!”

“Yeah well boys are horny at 14 and we can’t get pregnant so yeah. I craved intimacy percy, needed it. After all the fading and the pushing people away I needed someone to be intimate with.”

“Did you love him?”

“Then? I don’t know. On a level I guess but full on love? No. Trust, I trusted him which in my opinion was more important. At the time at least. We didn’t do the I love you thing until like a year after. It was funny to you would think it would be during sex or after but it was when we were eating breakfast. He passed me the syrup and I was kinda half joking telling him aww I love you and we just both kinda froze and stared at eachother and he said it back. We haven’t stopped saying it since. We say it every time we see eachother like a reflex now.”

“I’m really happy for you nico.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry about.. ya know.”

“Yeah it’s ok I’m getting over it. Nico can I ask you a question and you won’t judge me?”

“Well we are doing The honestly thing here so sure lay it on me.”

“Did you always know you were gay?”

“Yes and no. Why you ummm questioning?”

“Yeah maybe a little. Like not gay but.. open?”

“Well it wouldn’t be far fetched Perce. Greeks and Romans are famous for it. I’m actually pretty rare settling for one gender. Most of the camp is a little .... open”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I would say at least 3/4ths of the camp is bi or Pan or whatever. Will finds out easy because he’s the medic. Kids getting hurt on the lava wall getting distracted by someone’s ass, falling off Zeus’ fist making out, sexual injuries and of course he passes out the condoms and teaches sexual health for LGBTQ kids.”

“Makes sense.”

“Well if you are questioning then awesome. Maybe that will help you move on quicker. Go off and experiment. Get under someone to get over her. “

“Haha well that’s one way to put it.”

“Yeah well I’m super clean after his talk and now all I want to do is nail Will to the wall in the infirmary closet. I’ll see ya around. Shit! Wow it’s late he’s already done. Damnit it... ugh you couldn’t help me out could you?”

“What?! But.. what do you..!”

“Dry me off asshole!”

“Oh haha yeah ok”

With a quick touch to the shoulder Nico was completely dry hair and all.

“Thanks bro. I’ll see ya. “

“Yeah see ya.”

*time break*

I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door. Shit Jason! Running over I let him in. I could hear the rush of wings and the harpies flew over and got him in just in time.

“Dude close call!”

“Yeah I know sorry.”

We clambered in and he dropped a night bag on Tyson’s bunk. Luckily Dad gave me my own big bed when he found out I was staying longer. Getting down to his briefs Jason hopped on my bed and turned on the tv. I joined him on the other side just laying around and watching something mindless for a while. I was glad he just didn’t jump to the whole teaching me thing. We naturally scooted closer and closer to eachother. An arm snakes it’s way across my shoulder and starts to play with my hair, it feels nice. 

Maybe Nico was right, maybe trust is what’s more important than emotion when it comes to sex. Soon we were laying down instead of sitting but he was still playing with my hair. Locking eyes I could feel the pull of something about to happen. That feeling when your body gets both hot and cold at the same time, you start to tremble a little bit and your ears get really hot and tingly. Coming closer he kissed me, Jason grace was kissing me! The weird part was that it didn’t feel weird. It felt good. It felt good to kiss again. It was different than kissing a girl but it was not all that dissimilar. Stubble and skin texture was different but his lips were super soft. 

A tongue breached my mouth and tickled the roof making me break away and laugh. Jason took that as a good sign and came back in. Touching and exploring started to happen naturally, damn Jason’s body felt really good and all the sudden I could feel his erection digging into my own and I moaned. Damn this was hot. I never dreamed I would feel like this with a guy. Jason started grabbing at my shorts as our bare chests were pressed tightly together. I gave him a nod into the kiss and in turn I reached for his. Peeling the last of our clothes off I reached for him nervously, I was about to touch the first dick that wasn’t my own. Maybe it was because it was Jason but what felt like lightning shot through me as I wrapped my hand around him. Soft and hard all at the same time, steel incased velvet. It’s weird how it felt different than touching myself.

I began to stroke and the gasp into my mouth made me grasp tighter. I loved that, the reaction. I was making him feel that and I was enthralled by the feeling. I went further by touching below and taking his sack in my hands and feeling it like I do my own when I touch myself. He shook and then pulled away and pinned me below him. Kissing down my body I felt his hot mouth dance across my neck and collar bone, in-between giving me words of praise on how sexy he found me and how good I felt to him. The praise rolled through me like warm liquid pooling into my abdomen. Biting and licking around my navel. Wow I really liked the teeth and sucked in hard when he used them. I was glad the tv was still going in the background or else I would have blown right then and there. It was a nice background distraction. Hands kneaded my hips and thighs as his mouth drew closer to my dick. It twitched and hit his chin. Giggling he grabbed it to steady it. Heat, warm delicious heat enveloped my cock as he stuck it full on in his mouth. 

F.U.C.K!!!

Heaven just pure heaven. Jason grace was a fantastic lover. The way his tongue twisted and twirled around my length was a miracle, not that I had anything to compare it to but sometimes I guess you just naturally know someone is good at something. Taking my legs he threw them over his shoulders and buried me deep in his mouth. I arched my back calling his name and lifting myself off the bed. I was getting really close and that thing that Nico described kept wandering into my head, wanted Jason to do it to me. Tapping his shoulder I got his attention. Looking up with swollen lips and spit still connect to the tip of my dick almost finished me. 

“Jay uh.. I want try something, have you heard of ummm inter whatever?”

“Intercrural ?”

“Yeah, um got any lube?”

“Yeah hold on. “

I reached for my night stand and took out a half used bottle. Water based obviously. Handing it to him he stared lubing up my thighs and ballsack. Sidling up behind me in a spooning position he pressed in between my thighs as I flexed for him. A hand reached around and grasped my length and expertly started to stroke. This was super intimate, I could feel his hardness press against my balls and taint smoothly. I turned my head so that I could kiss him. Obliging me his mouth met mine and his other hand tangled in my hair. 

The noises he made into my mouth were breathtaking. Litanies of my name between long sultry kisses. I could see why Nico likes being on bottom. It took off the pressure and made you feel safe and loved. Taken care of. With Annabeth I was always submissive with her yet she never made me feel this way, wanted. Jason made me feel so wanted. I was getting close and soon I felt more wetness between my thighs, a new warmth. Jason cried out and shuttered and I realized warmth was him cumming on me. Fuck gods that was sexy. Forcefully he got up and turned me under him. 

Incasing me like before the warmth of his mouth returned licking and sucking at my head. Within five seconds of his lips on me I came without warning. Staying on me he swallowed every spurt without so much as a gag or scrunch of the face. Sucking down the last drop and when I thought he was done he did something even hotter. He spread my thighs and licked up his own mess. I almost couldn’t take it. That image would be embedded in my mind forever.

Finishing up he kissed me all the way up my body until he reached my mouth. The taste in his mouth of both of us mixed together was more intoxicating then expected and we rolled in the sheets just kissing and touching for minutes, hours, days I couldn’t tell. My afterglow was bliss with him wrapped around me so dominantly. I felt so safe. Finally slowing down I realized I was shaking, he petted my hair as wiped at my face. I was crying. I didn’t even realize it. It was silent, no hitching of breath or chest rising sob just a slow steady stream of tears. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know why.”

“It’s ok. You’ve been doing it since you came. It’s normal to get emotional after your first sexual experience.”

“But it wasn’t the first... “

“A surprise hand job doesn’t count.”

“I... I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“You were supposed to be teaching me and I didn’t even do anything.”

“No you experienced. How can you learn to do when you don’t know how it feels. Won’t lie you threw me when you wanted the thigh thing.”

“Yeah well I heard it somewhere and I’m not quite ready to.. you know.”

“I know. You will Be soon though. One week of this kind of stuff and I think I’ll be balls deep in you by next week.”

I laughed, he was right. If intimacy was like this every time I would let him do anything to me. I trusted him. 

“Yeah well only if we can switch it up.”

“Oh yeah of course. But don’t worry about having no experience anymore, plus I think In the morning a repeat performance is in order.. only you showing me what you learned. “

I kissed him. 

“Sure, but I’m not so sure about the licking up the thighs bit.”

“Well that’s something I like to do you don’t have to do that. But I do want to feel this talented mouth on me.” He thumbed at my lower lip as he said it. Fuck he was good at this. 

We kissed again, I couldn’t get enough of kissing him. It’s amazing how you could be questioning something so fiercely merely hours before and now it just felt natural and easy. 

I don’t even remember falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this.


	3. Where did he go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wakes without Jason next to him and it makes him start thinking about everything, it’s annoying.

I woke up that morning in a daze. What was happening to me? After last night questions raced through my head, in my dreams. Why was I so into it last night? I woke up fearful that I would have to repeat the performance from last night but surprisingly I woke alone. Rolling over I expected to bump into Jason’s body, but he wasn’t there. 

It’s not like I would have really minded repeating last night, I think. It’s just... it’s confusing. I didn’t realize how much I missed someone’s touch, yet it was the first time I was actually touched. It made me angry. Angry that she couldn’t show me that kind of affection. Claiming that she loved me yet I felt more love in last night than in five years of following Annabeth around the world, and Jason didn’t even like me. He was just helping me learn. Bro helping out a bro, in the weirdest most sexual way possible. Did other guys do this? Have sex with their friends to teach them how? 

You want to ask someone but you know you can’t. Rolling over into the empty space that Jason occupied not hours before I inhaled, teak wood and sage. It was really relaxing. So many emotions keep bubbling in my chest as everything that happened replayed over and over again. The kissing, he touches, the feel of him overpowering me, the way his mouth felt around me. After a shower and a quick breakfast at the pavilion I went to the arena to train. Training always helped move my feelings forward. With every swipe of the dummy with riptide I found myself becoming more grounded. 

I liked what happened, I don’t know why. The only bad part was my realization of how much Annabeth truly ignored the physical portion of our relationship. Of course that just brings up more insecurity of why. Why was I not worth of touching but this dude in New Rome was. Why was it that Jason is willing to touch me out of pity, was it pity? Or was it more? Did he like me? Or was this just something he felt he needed to help me with? Do I like him? Yes? As much as a guy can like someone willing to touch their dick. Well maybe more than that, we have an emotional connection as friends. Did that make this worse or better? 

Sweaty and gross I sat in the bench to rehydrate. Across the field I watched Nico taking on five Ares kids. He was teaching how to take down multiples, damn he was good. Getting better than me honestly. The way he moved was kinda beautiful. Like a dance. My movements are rough and spastic, just instinct. Nico moves with technique and real consideration to what he’s doing next. Planning as he strikes. I’m going to have to get him to give me a few lessons. Where was Jason? 

First he leaves me alone in the morning and now he’s ditching arena practice? Dinner came around and I looked over to table one and it was empty. I don’t know why but it filled me with anxiety, was it because of me? I ate my blue food in peace trying to calm down my rampant thought. Will walked by the table and say down across from me. 

“What’s on your mind Jackson? You look like you are trying to solve a math problem.”

“Why are you not sitting at your table or with Nico?”

“Nico went to the underworld for dinner. So I’m free til after dinner and you are sitting alone without your bro.”

“Yeah do you know where Jason is?”

“Yeah, Aunt Artemis was here so he’s with Thalia for the day. Artemis knows the love of a brother so she allows visitation since Jason isn’t immortal like his sister.”

Relief flooded through me. Thalia, he’s with Thalia. Why was so relieved?

“Ok, I was just curious.”

“Nico says you have been super curious as of late. “

“Nico has a big mouth.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Dude! Gross cmon!”

“What?! You asked him about our sex life!”

“That’s why you sat here! You wanted to bitch me out!”

“Kinda!” He laughed, his smile reached his eyes. He wasn’t mad, phew!

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot, if I don’t answer you Nico will.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Oh, well... I just assumed...”

“I’m bisexual. I like both male and females equally. Though if I dissect it I guess I could go with Pansexual since trans and non binary are not off the table. My ex was non binary.”

“Ok well, how did you know though?”

“I guess I’ve always known? I just always knew that I liked people, not genders.”

“See that’s confusing.” I threw my fork down on the table a little harder than I intended. 

“It is, what’s this about?”

“Can you keep a secret? “

“From Nico? No. Everyone else yes.”

“I don’t care if you tell Nico but after what I say you might not want to after the whole not my type ordeal.”

“You like guys right?”

“Not exactly, more like one guy.”

“If it’s Nico I’m going to stab you in the throat. Seriously Jackson back off!” He pointed his dinner knife at me and looked more murderous than any healer I’ve ever known. 

“No! Seriously no! He’s like my little brother. I fooled around with Jason ok. “

Spitting his drink out he tried without much difference to clean the liquid he spat out. I raised my hand and cleared it for him.

“Ok so what did you two do?”

“Who’s getting into who’s sex life now?”

“Ok, sorry. Listen. Sexuality is a moving target sometimes. Did you like it, whatever you two did?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Have you ever thought about guys?”

“Not really no.”

“Maybe it’s not that your gay or bi, maybe it’s just because it’s Jason.”

“Is that a thing? Just liking one person of the same gender as you.”

“It is. It can happen. Percy, sexuality is fluid, ever changing like the sea. It might take time to truly know what you like. Look at Nico, once he felt safe enough to explore his sexuality he has really embraced things that I would never even try. I like dick, not nail polish. Nico likes both. Nico likes a lot of femme things I don’t. A year ago I don’t think he could even fathom trying out some of the things he does now. If you feel safe with Jason and you like what you two are doing then I say really explore it and enjoy it. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“You are right. I guess nothing bad could really happen right?”

“Well, lets not think about that. Let’s just say you are going to take a closer look at yourself while enjoying Jason’s dick inside you.”

I threw a tater-tot at his face. 

“Who the fuck said I was the one taking it huh!?”

“Cause it’s all over your face. And Annabeth was the dominate one in the relationship and Jason is the son of Zeus.”

“Júpiter.”

“Júpiter whatever. You are a bottom and you know it.”

“Fuck off Solace!”

*** time break.***

Washing off the rest of the day I felt the water run over my body. Just slightly to warm, I liked that. I heard he door to my bathroom creek open. 

“Jackson you in here?”

“Yeah, just powering down.”

“Can I join you?”

“Sure?” It came out as more of a question. I had never showered with anyone before. 

Jason stripped quickly and got into the shower, luckily being in cabin three we had a huge shower. God of the sea has its perks and one is an amazing bathroom. Jason looked great. I couldn’t really appreciate him in the darkness of last night. Jason has an amazing body, his hair turned slightly darker in the water and his eyes.... damn they are so blue. I loved blue. Soaping up his body I saw the suds run down his stomach and I couldn’t stop staring. Suddenly he was really close to me. Inches from my lips. 

“Sorry about this morning. I’m sure you found out my sister kidnapped me. She was a little shocked to find me with you. I told her how good you tasted and she forgave me.” Breaching the distance he kissed me. Gods his mouth, why did he have to be such a good kisser. Forcing me to the wall I felt his hands travel all over me. Why did he have to feel so good!?

Working his way down my body I found his blonde head between my legs. It was almost to much seeing him that way. Enveloping me in his mouth he swallowed me to the root. The aggressiveness In which he was taking me made my body tingle. Jason knew how to make you feel sexy and wanted. Maybe it was his godly parentage, we all knew his dad got around. Yet it didn’t feel like I was just another notch in his belt. Jason makes you feel like you are the only one. The way he moaned around me and made eye contact almost undid me. Feeling his hands creep around me I could feel a fingertip encircle my rim. Fuck he was going for it. Do I want this? Yes, of course I do who am I kidding. 

Spreading my legs a bit to give him room I felt him turn me around completely. A tongue breached me, I was clawing at the shower tile trying to find purchase. My forehead hit the wall as his fingers joined his mouth. I didn’t even know this was a thing, people really put their mouths... there!! Of course they do because why else would this feel like fucking heaven on earth. Did I tell you I was whining, I was whining. I was whining his name while feeling his tongue in my ass( internal monologue grumble of how Annabeth wouldn’t even touch my ass with her hands let alone her mouth) pulling at the roots of my hair his name kept escaping me and reverberating off the bathroom walls as his hand reached around and with two flicks of his wrist released me all over the stall wall. Trying to keep myself from letting my knees give way I turned myself as he stood up and I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me, reaching down I found his length to stroke him to completion. 

Feeling him come undone under my touch was just as satisfying as the orgasm he gave me. I had no clue giving pleasure was just as addicting, knowing that it’s you who is causing the look on their face and making their body shake. Your name coming out of their mouth as you try to make them feel as good as you can. As good as they make you feel. I wanted Jason to feel that, to feel as wanted as he made me feel. Feeling his arousal cover my fist and hit my lower stomach gave me this serene feeling of accomplishment. 

“Wow, someone missed me. Come here.” Leaning in his kiss was slow and long, licking the inside of my mouth sweetly yet slightly obscene. Part of me wanted to be grossed out by this knowing where his mouth has been, but I didn’t care. All I care about was him. Him kissing me. 

“I did, I was...”

“Worried?”

“Maybe?”

“Well I promise I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Good.”

Drying is both off with just a touch we made our way to my bed, not even bothering to get dressed. I know he was supposed to be teaching me but why did this feel like more? I thought it would be clinical. Like a step by step this is how you fuck someone. This didn’t feel like that, this felt like more.

Jason felt like more, maybe he was. All I knew was that his body was against mine under the covers and his breath and rising chest made me feel safe and comfortable. I’m not sure if I’m gay, or bi, or pan. What I do know is that Jason makes me feel good, and I want to feel good.


	4. Lightning strikes the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time....

I woke up slightly to warm, an arm draped over me and warm breath on my neck. I reached down to move his arm but instead he took it that I wanted to hold hands. Even in sleep he finds this way to just melt me. These were the most confusing moments, do I like him or do I like this type of intimacy? Does he like me or is he just enjoying my body for kicks? I was finding myself more and more hoping he liked this as much as I did, liked me. I could feel him slowly waking as he interlaced his fingers with mine. Lips softly trailed my neck with a sweet hum on them. Tingles shot through my body and up my spine, not to mention something poking me in the back. 

Sure it was morning wood but part of me hoped it was because of me too. Teeth caught my earlobe and I moaned without warning. Damn I loved this. Waking up naked with someone. Feeling their skin hot against yours. Jason was grinding his hips into me from behind, I rolled myself back to meet his ardor. Teeth nip at the cuff of my ear as I feel a strong callused hand wrap around my length. 

“How much do you want me Percy?” He whispered with a lick to my earlobe at the end of my name.

“Ahhh fuck, ah bad. Real bad.” I huffed almost without voice, struggling to find composure as he played with my tip. I gripped the pillow beneath my head as his hard length pressed into my backside. 

I felt him turn for a moment and reach of the drawer next to the bed, I was still left panting and unable to face him with how turned on I was. Soon he returned and I heard a cap pop. Fingers slicked my crack and his other hand now wet found my front again. I was trying to breathe normally but my breath continued to hitch at his ministrations. Working his fingers into me slowly, painful at first but not a bad pain. It was like a needed pain, a wanted pain. 

“I want you do fucking badly. You feel so good around my fingers, so hot, so tight. (Bites my neck) I can’t wait until you are ready for me to take you.” Jason’s voice sounded so different when he was like this. Deeper, husky and gods so sexy. My tip leaked at his words... fuck.

“I’m ready, please. I want to.” I gasped out. I was ready, so ready. I wanted since the shower. Feeling his mouth around my rim ran images of him balls deep in me. Driving into me ruthlessly. I don’t know what sparked it but I needed it. Need him.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to yet, we can wait. I can get you off just like this.” At the word “this” he pressed down on my prostate leaving me desperate.

“Fuck! Please! Please fuck me!”

“Well I have stretched you quite a bit. I’ll ask one more time. Are you sure you want this?”

I faced him, forcing him to remove his hands from me. Wrapping my fingers in his blonde locks that had overgrown his usual Roman style I kissed him. Drawing him close to me so that nothing could get between us. Rolling us I positioned him on top of me. 

“Take me, Jason take me please.” A growl escapes him at my plea and he reached for the tube again. Slicking his own massive length he drew my legs up into my chest to throw them over his shoulders. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry baby I’ve got you.”

The words almost undid me. The sentiment of Baby alone. Lining himself up he pushed into me. Slowly he creeped himself inside me and with every inch the burn intensified. Once again that needed pain, as much as it hurt the act in itself was soothing. The act of someone wanting me physically. Something she never could give me or wouldn’t give me. Only Jason. Just Jason. Blue eyes never broke my green as he bottomed out fully inside me. Still and calm he never moved after he was fully seated. Rubbing his hands down my legs and across my torso. Soothing the burn with his touch. A hand reached my face and his thumb traced my lip. 

“You look so fucking beautiful like this. Gods Percy the way you feel around me, you are a miracle in itself.”

Oh fuck why! Why did he always know what to say! 

“You can move. Just go slow.”

“I will baby. Promise I’ll take such good care of you. “

Shallow thrusts drug along my walls until he could pull almost all the way out. Keeping his head inside, he slowly pushed all the way back in making my back arch into him. Thrusting into me sinfully slow. Rolling his hips as they fit perfectly against mine. The pain and burn ebbed. Urging him to go faster I started to try to meet his thrusts. Leaning down he settled my legs around his midriff. 

“Don’t rush it, it’s your first time Perce. You will remember this for the rest for your life. Slow down, enjoy it.”

I wrapped myself around him tightly. I never thought that I would be losing my virginity in the morning on a Thursday to my best friend, yet here I was. Being taken in the most loving manner. Kisses and moans being exchanged between us as I felt his head pull at my rim. Stopping for a moment he grabbed the pillow he was using last night and pulled out. Lifting my hips he placed it underneath and reentered me, not nearly as painful as the last time. Sure pain was there but I wanted anything he had to give me. Love, pain, heartache, lust, touch, anything from him. Anything from Jason. Capturing my lips again he set a faster pace with my hips elevated, bliss shot through me with every thrust as his head hit that sweet spot that aches to be touched. 

More noise escapes up unwillingly. Mouth enveloping my nipple, playing with bud and biting down with his eyes never leaving my face. I reached a new level ecstasy with that. I was close, I reached for my dick only to have him swat it away.

“No, your pleasure is mine right now. Only mine. You belong to me in this moment.”

Ah fuck I’m going to cum.

I whined trying to warn him, he got the message and started driving into me quicker and harder and like a blinding light I screamed. I couldn’t see anything. Just white. I didn’t even recognize my own voice. I felt him still and shake, my name pleading in the air. Without warning a forehead hit my chest as he clutched me closer. Breathing hard and coming down from my high and into the afterglow I looked down to see him trying to reign himself in. I felt him slip out of me uncomfortably. I missed him inside me already. I didn’t want to let this connection go yet. Looking up finally he came in for a languid kiss that had my toes curling. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” My voice broke.

“It’s ok baby I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. You can let it out.”

“Let what out?” Thick emotion was in my voice and I didn’t know why.

Thumbs wiped at my face, what I thought was sweat was actually tears. I was crying. Why was I crying!? I wiped at my face hurriedly.

“Percy it’s ok. It’s normal don’t freak out.”

“I don’t understand, why am I... I don’t...”

“Sex can be emotional. It was your first time. That and you have been starved for affection love. I figured this might happen. It’s ok. It’s perfectly ok.”

I looked at him with my bleary eyes and saw a few tears leak from his blue orbs. Holding me close I lost control over my emotions and began to sob. I couldn’t stop. 

I just hope this doesn’t stop him from doing this again. I didn’t know much about anything but I knew that if I didn’t get to experience that again, I would break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this one? Should I go slower? Add more drama?


	5. Tell what you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view on how Jason feels about all this and the little green monster hits Percy where it hurts.

I left Percy after we had lunch in the pavilion. This morning was unexpected. Hell, the whole thing was unexpected. Its not the first time I had been a teacher in a sexual aspect, and I figured it would be a great way to relive stress for the summer before we both started up classes again. I had always found Percy attractive, how could I not. Percy had this lovable air around him aside from his obvious physical attributes that made him appealing. A man who ran on pure instinct and threw rules out the window, in some ways the total opposite of myself in the best ways possible. Everything that I lacked Percy has in spades. 

Its barely been a week since we started, and everything was moving so quickly it was scaring me. I wasn’t looking for a connection, I was looking for a friend to get off with. I had so many before it didn’t seem like a big deal, yet it was. Piper was my first real love interest, and part of my heart still lay with her. As I am sure Annabeth still hold pieces of Percy only in much more painful ways. I wanted to be the one who took his pain away, to make him forget her and the hurt she has caused with her recklessness. Finally, she had decided to transfer to New Rome her year at Berkeley in the real world and the second she found another Demi god that could intellectually stimulate her she dropped Percy like a bag of hot rocks, bitch.

I guess if I had to really think about it I had been into Percy long before this whole thing happened, if I had to pinpoint it I’m sure it was on the Argo. A look here, a lingering touch that lasted a bit to long. The constant trying to one up the other one for dominance. It had always been there beneath the surface. The sex though, damn. I had never had sex this good. How could a virgin be so fucking sexy! Percy hadn’t even done anything to me really, a handjob and then allowing me into his body. I was doing all the heavy lifting in the physical realm, yet his emotional sacrifice was undoing me. The pure trust in his eyes had me thinking about him constantly. The morning of the hand job was a fluke, a hot fluke. The hard-core fooling around the next night was overwhelming with his raw emotion over it. The shower was just Lusty fun, yet before that I was counting down the seconds until Thalia would let me go so I could see him again. Then this morning, I had never experienced someone who wanted me so badly. Someone who craved my touch as much as Percy Jackson did. 

*** timebreak***

Heading back to my cabin to rinse off from arena practice I walked in to find a small figure sitting cross legged on my bed. Black T-shirt, Black skinny jeans, Rainbow belt, and Guyliner so sharp it could cut you, Nico. In two years my best friend had blossomed into this Genderfluid being that was handsome and pure beauty all wrapped into one. Androgyny looked amazing on him, if he hadn’t been totally devoted to Will it may have been him I was seeking instead of Percy, yet…no it still would have been Percy. The incredulous look on his face already told me I was about to get scolded. Taking my shirt off and throwing it into my hamper I hung up my weaponry in its proper place before turning to him.

“Go ahead and just spit it out, don’t dance around it.”

“You slept with him!” Nico’s eyes bugged, and the Italian hand movements started to fly.

“And? You are over him and you are in a long-committed relationship of almost three years with Will!” I walked over to sit across from him on the bed. Nico has been my best friend for the same amount of time as his relationship, aside from Leo. 

“This isn’t about me. This is about Percy. Dude he just got out of a relationship, don’t you think you are kind of playing on his weakness right now?”

Fuck I did not expect that. Taken aback I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

“Its not like that, ok maybe at first it was like that but its not like that anymore, wait how did you know?!”

“Will told me, and Percy had the I just got laid face on all during arena practice. Plus, you both couldn’t keep your eyes off the other, it’s obvious as hell.”

“I like him Nico, like really like him.”

“You fucking better Grace, because if you play with him like your other dalliances I will take you down myself. You are my best friend Jason, but I really cared about Percy at one point and it hurt to see him fall apart when she destroyed him.” Rubbing his knees with his hands he began to shake on the bed a bit. Nico was dead serious, he didn’t want to see Percy hurt again.

“I care about him, I’m not sure if he cares about me the same way but I don’t plan on stopping this anytime soon. Its to good, I have to see where this goes.”

“As far as I’m concerned it better be to the fucking Alter!”

“Bro! I can’t tell you if I’m going to marry the guy, but I want to see if it can be more than just sex.”

“Have you told him this? Does he know you care about him?”

“I don’t know if we are ready for that talk yet Nico. Its to soon and if he’s not on the same page I don’t want to scare him off.”

Ok, ok yeah I could see that, just don’t hurt him please!”

“Ill do my best Neeks, for now I just think that we need to take baby steps for the feelings and just ride out the physical part for now.”

Scratching his head he looked at me with wide but understanding eyes. Uncrossing his legs and leaning back on my headboard he studied me. Nico still didn’t believe me to a certain extent, I didn’t blame him. My adventurous past has all but given me a reason for him not to trust me in the romantic area. I am not my father though, I’m not unfaithful. As for the moment Percy was the only one I was interested in and until I can figure out this connection between us I wasn’t looking around for an additional love interest. I just couldn’t shake him. 

“So, was he the bottom or the top?”

“What do you think?”

“I think by that limp he had that you tore his ass up.”

“Well don’t you worry Ill make sure to switch it up.”

“How did this even start?” Pulling off his socks he pointed his tiny foot out at me as an invitation for a foot rub, Gods damn him. Getting up off the bed I went to get the lotion off the dresser and returned to the bed taking his foot into my hands. Rubbing up and down his arch he moaned in appreciation. This was a normal exchange between us now, Nico was a sexless needy girlfriend. 

“Well, apparently he had never been touched so I kind of of hinted that I would teach him how to well.. be physical. “

“So, you stole his Vcard because he was vulnerable and desperate for physical intimacy?”

“This isn’t going to go my way is it?”

“Does it ever?”

“I will straight up not do the other foot if you keep this up.”

“Shut your whore mouth! Don’t you dare!”

“Then stop busting my chops, you are acting like I raped him. Percy was willing.”

“I know, I’m sorry…. other foot.” He shook the left one in the air as I re-lotioned my hands and started pressing the pads on his toes. 

 

Percys POV

I watched over the window as Jason rubbed Nico’s feet. A boiling rage filled me at the sight. Shaking my head, I stomped away from the cabin toward my own. How dare he touch someone so intimately after what we did this morning. I know I’m being irrational, jealous. Nico was in a committed relationship and it was just a foot rub, but I couldn’t help it. The green monster that lived behind my green eyes was growling at the sight. That was my man! 

Whoa!

Jason was my man? We have sex, not dinner and dancing, no flowers or candy…. or foot rubs. Yet all I could think of was how I wanted to turn back around and rip their heads off. What if he did fool around with Nico, damn I’m sure Nico could please him more than me if he so decided to go after Jason. What have I done to show Jason that I wanted him. I’ve been a selfish lover. I went into my cabin and teared up just as I had that morning. FUCK! I need to be more proactive, provocative. Getting up off the bed I was going to stop sulking and do something about this!

Walking over to cabin one I busted the door open to find that Nico had gone already. Jason was turning the shower off from inside his bathroom  
. Walking out in just a towel he smiled as he saw me. Damn that smile and how it erupted a million feelings and tingles inside me at the sight. Silently I walked over to him and gently removed the towel. 

“Perce what are you….” Breaking his sentence off with a kiss I ran my hands down his sides and across his hip bones. Hard muscle with little give melted into my hands. Pulling out of the kiss I pushed him across the room and against the wall. Lowering myself to my knees I grabbed the base of his heavy length and pumped a few times before I swallowed and headed in for my prize while still holding eye contact. 

“Percy you don’t have to, don’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Please, let me show you I want you. I really want you.” Touching the side of my face gently he rubbed his thumb under my eye in a caress and had my heart thumping.

“Do you know what to do?”

“Kind of but tell me what you want. How do you like it?”

“Just do what you are comfort….”

“JASON! Tell me how you want me to suck your dick!” my tone threw him, but a bold dark look crossed his face. YES! He was going to actually give me a hint of what he likes!

“I want you to be really nasty about it. Sloppy. I want lots of spit and noise. I want to hear you moaning on it like it’s the best thing you have ever had in your mouth. I want to feel your teeth graze me lightly, I want this to be super filthy.” My pants were not only getting tight but slightly wet at his words. Jason wanted me to be nasty when taking him in my mouth for the first time and damn if I didn’t want to please him, I didn’t know if I would like it, but I loved the words. I gave his head an obscene lick from the underside of his cock, mmhm I really like the texture. Jason’s breathing labored at the feeling of me. 

“Are you ok if I do some dirty talk while you do this? Can I touch your head and pull at your hair?” popping off him a pumped him twice while nodding.

“Undo your pants and get your dick out, touch yourself when you suck me!” I undid my button fly with one hand as I inched my mouth around the large object. I could feel every vein in his shaft slip across my lips as I felt my spit drip down in globs. Touching my own dick with my other hand I felt his fingers tangle my black hair, pulling me into him deep in the back of my throat. 

“That’s right slut, choke on me. Show me you fucking love servicing me.” Moaning around him I fisted my length faster and harder. The word slut got me hot and bothered. Who knew such a degrading word would turn me on so much. Jason was all but fucking my face and abusing my throat, it was an interesting way to find out that I had little to no gag reflex. Pulling my nape harshly he pushed my head to his balls. Laving at the orbs I licked at them like an excited puppy. 

“Such a good little whore. You are so fucking good at this. You should wake me up this way with that dirty little wet mouth of yours.” Oh, fuck I was going to cum. Jason had let go of my hair just long enough for me to stand and push at his shoulder as I came all over his cock. Pumping out jet after jet all over the spit covered member. After the last drop I was back on my knees licking up my own seed. Wow no wonder he did that to my thighs after our first real sexual encounter, it was erotic as fuck. Luckily, I didn’t taste that bad.  
I could feel him pulse in my mouth before I felt it shoot down my throat. It was the sluttiest thing I could think of and damn did it pay off. Jason tasted sweeter than me, like citrus. After fully cleaning him off I sat back on my heels, my soft dick still hanging out of my pants. Sliding down the wall he was catching his breath. Fuck I still can’t get over how hot that was. Reaching for my shirt me pulled me in for a kiss.

“That was the hottest thing you could ever have done. Seriously that scene was almost life ruining watching you cum on my dick and lick it off, you take direction so well. I think we can step our game up now.” Smiling at this praise he kissed me slow and sweet. It wasn’t even six o’clock yet, I’m so not done with him tonight.

“Well give me a few minutes and we can go for round two, want to teach me some more stuff you like? I want to please you Jason.” Breath hitching at my words I could see we were in for a long exhausting night. Oh, daddy Jason teach me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review guys tell me how you like the story line so far or even things you want to see happen! I love hearing your ideas and want to make dreams come true!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr or Instagram and say hi at ShleeZaemour! Feel free to leave Private ideas for me there as well if you don't want to post it here. Just make sure to let me know which story you want your ideas posted under!


	6. Ding dong the witch is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth returns for a visit and it does not go well. Jason and Percy decide to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people hate me writing Annabeth as a Bitch, but its just for this story its my first time making her a villain. it makes good drama people and there are a million other stories of how Annabeth and piper just so happen to break up with Jason and percy at the same time and fall for eachother so I figured I would go the route of Annabeth finding someone on "her level."

Jasons POV

The next week was a whirlwind romance is if you could call it that, it was pretty much that stage of food and fucking. We would do our camp activities and the have quick encounters in between, stolen kisses and quick hand and blowjobs in bathrooms. At night we were able to take our time, go slow and sweet or hard and loud. Either way both of us ending up entwined in each other at the end of the night in Percy’s cabin. Sometimes we would forget ourselves and reach for the other in public only to catch it in time for us to play it off some way, we were still a secret to most of the camp. Nico and Will of course knew and ran interference for us on a few occasions. Percy was turning into the perfect lover. Molded and guided by me to do things that he himself never thought of. We were both finding new ways to please each other. 

Percy liked being in a submissive role in the bedroom and had yet to ask to top. Dabbling in a little kink I figured out that he had a praise kink and indulged in calling me daddy from time to time. I couldn’t lie, I loved it. With everything that Percy had to endure all these years he has found his natural calm in sex, being able to let go and let someone take over thinking for a while. Playing in bed he was obedient most of the time unless he was feeling mischievous, I loved those days. A playful smirk would play on his lips and he would either push me back or let a hand wander where it shouldn’t. 

It was adorable.

I couldn’t get enough of him, during our refractory periods we would spill secrets and ambitions to the other. Soon enough I would have called it a full-on relationship, yet we hadn’t really discussed the status of it. Never showing to much attention in public except holding hands under the table during meals. After a hot shower one night I stayed in the bathroom to shave and groom a bit more, I liked to look prettier than Percy as he likes to tease, he would be waiting for me in just his underwear on the bed until I was done so we could get on with our nightly fun until I heard a knock at the door and froze. Looking at me from the end of the bed he whisper yelled what we should do, my clothes were everywhere. On the floor and even hanging up in a few places, it was just easier than going back to my cabin in the morning, so I left things here. I told him to deal with it and I would just close the door and stay in the bathroom, for all anyone knew those clothes were Percy’s or Tysons. I saw him slip into a pair of my basketball shorts before I closed the door and continued shaving my face with a full sink of water. 

“Come in!”

“Hey, I didn’t know if you would be up still.”

Annabeth! What the fuck was she doing here?! Part of me wanted to run to Percy’s side and protect him. Who knows how he would react to her presence. Why was she here? Was she here to rub it in his face? Did she break up with wonder boy and want Percy back? Just thinking that hurt, what if he chose her. Sure, she hurt him, but Percy is a sweet forgiving person, he might see it as a chance to have a more conventional relationship and I just gave him a shit ton of sexual confidence. Worst part was that I wouldn’t even blame him. All any of us want is to fit in and even with society catching up and being more understanding Percy may not want to deal with and go through the pain of a queer relationship with me, it would be easy to just go back to her or find a girl in general. I could do the same, we could part ways and never speak of this again. Pain ripped inside me at the thought. My breath was becoming uneven with her mere presence in this cabin. I know Percy doesn’t want anyone to know about us but if she makes one move to hurt him….I wont hit a girl but I will shock her ass, blow her right out the fucking doorway!

“Why are you here?”

I couldn’t help it, I cracked the door and watched the sliver of scene in the mirror.

“I thought I would stop by and see how you were, rumor has it you were not taking the break up very well. “she was shuffling her feet and looking down, clear sign of shame.

“Maybe at first but I’m fine now. Where’s Cliff? “

“At the big house checking in with Chiron. I figured I would come by and pre-warn you before you saw us at breakfast together.”

“Well, fine I get it. You and Clifford are here, I won’t be surprised, you can go now.” Crossing the room, he was picking up clothes nervously. Was he nervous about me being in the bathroom or was he nervous because she was here in general?

“Percy I’m sorry.” She said quietly, and it stopped him in his tracks.

“For which part exactly?” his tone was deeper now, angry. 

“The break up I guess, how it went down. I shouldn’t have done it over iris message, it should have been in person. I was a coward for the first time in my life.” She said slightly shaken at his tone with her.

“Really? That’s what you are sorry about? The break up? Annabeth I could have dealt with that a hundred times better than how things went down. People break up, they grow apart. You cheated on me! You spent years with me without an ounce of real affection! You slept with this guy days after meeting him! Hazel and Reyna told me everything! You were fucking this dude for a month before you broke up with me! We called each other, and you never once gave away that you were sleeping with someone, not an ounce of guilt crossed your face until you broke up with me.” He screamed throwing the clothes on the foot of the bed. 

“I was just swept up, I know you can’t understand how that can happen, but it just happened. I didn’t expect it, it came out of nowhere! Sometimes you just fall in love and it hits you over the head without warning!” she yelled back coming closer to him, ready for a fight. I gripped my razor in my hand so tight I felt blood run warm down my skin, I couldn’t feel the pain though. The only pain I was feeling was for Percy.

“What do you know about me not knowing how that feels, you don’t know me Anna! I’m starting to think you never did. I’m almost certain I never really knew you. I know one thing though, as smart as you are you don’t listen. I am not angry that you found someone else, I am angry because it took you so long to tell me, that you gave him everything you never gave me without knowing anything about him. That you starved me from truly loving you and allowed a stranger to do it instead. Every time I tried to show you I loved you physically you would push me away, I just figured you weren’t ready and needed more time and gods Anna I would have waited, anything for you, anything you needed I would provide. Even time and patience. Then you meet someone and the very same day you let him touch you, that’s what hurt. That made me feel like I wasn’t good enough.” Thick emotion laced his voice and it made my heart clench. My eyes pricked with tears at his hurt.

“You weren’t good enough!” my breath hitched as she said it, how could she say that to him!

“You weren’t good enough Percy, as much as I loved you, I couldn’t bring myself to touch you like that. I had to explain everything to you all the time I didn’t feel like having to direct you in that too. You are to impulsive and I didn’t want to deal with you fumbling around trying to get it right, so I found someone who could keep up with me and you are mad about it. So what, I didn’t sleep with you! Is that such a crime? I wanted an equal in bed not a student. “Bitter words fell out of her mouth in the most distasteful tone, ok I might have to hit her.

“It wasn’t about that! Gods you say I’m the dumb one, but you still don’t listen or see what you did wrong and we are arguing in circles. Yeah, I was inexperienced. I’m sorry that you had to be my tutor half the time, but you should have broken it off day one after seeing him. I may not be good enough for you Annabeth but you sure as hell are not good enough for me.”

“What do you mean was?” she questioned.

“Out of everything I said that’s what you heard? That the part that you held onto?”

“Yeah, who are you sleeping with Percy?” she began to look around the room as if the clues were right in front of her. 

“You don’t have the right to ask me that, we are not even friends Annabeth.”

“So, what you had your heart broken and hook up with some slut? Some bitch to just suck your dick because I wouldn’t? Tell me Percy do you close your eyes and think of me when you’re inside her?”

“Get out of my cabin! What I do is none of your business! You are a poisonous bitch!”

“Does she make you feel like a big man? Does she know that it means nothing, and you are just having her get under you, so you can get over me?” Venom laced her voice as she did her best to get to him and I had had enough of this.

Opening the door just wearing a towel around my waist I stepped in between them. I had enough of her beating him down, she can’t talk to Percy like that.

“Jason what are you…” looking around she started putting it together, as much as bitch as she was she was still smart.

“You know exactly why I’m here, Percy asked you to leave.”

“So, I guess you did find a slut after all, yeah Grace I know all about you. New Rome has a very quick and loose Rumor mill. You can’t throw a brick in downtown New Rome without hitting someone this whore has been with, should have guessed really. Everyone knows you don’t care which gender do you Grace? All you care about is a wet hole whether it’s a boy or a girl.” Electricity crackled in the air making the hair on her head and arms raise up.

“Shows what you know, someone as smart as you shouldn’t be so closed-minded Chase. There are more than just two genders and yes, I like them all, including Percy. So, if you will excuse us we are about to head to bed.” I said in the cattiest voice I could muster.

“So, you just gave me all this hell about how I never touched you, and you turn out to be gay?”

“I’m not sure what I am Annabeth, but I do know is that you hurt me, and I don’t want you here!” Percy yelled out from behind me, I didn’t look but it sounded like he was crying.

“You need to leave before I throw you out!” turning away with a smirk on her face she stopped at the door and turned toward us, taking us in with Percy upset behind me and me with my arms crossed standing my ground.

“You are dumber than I thought if you think he cares about you Percy, if you heard the stories I heard…You are just another orifice for him to jerk off into.” She said the words while leaving so that I didn’t have a chance to defend myself. 

Turning around I saw Percy utterly destroyed, tears flowing down his face and visibly shaking. Rushing toward him I wrapped my arms around him tightly. At the pressure of my arms he broke down, knees giving out and bringing us both down to the floor. I rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down. Telling him that she’s a liar and had no right to come here. 

“I-I did everything f-for h-her! I faced t-that demon for h-her! I st-stood down t-tartarus for h-her and this is h-how she tr-treats me!”

“She didn’t deserve you, you are to good for her.” I ran my fingers through his hair. Smelling the top of it I inhaled his scent deeply. 

“Percy, lets sit on the bed ok?” getting up still visibly upset we took to the bed and laid down. It took him a while to finally collect himself, but I gave him the room to do so, I would never leave him in this condition alone, not that I was leaving anyway. Looking up at me through those long black lashes still spattered with tears he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers together and kissed my knuckles. 

“I.. I need to know something Jason.”

“I think I know what you are going to say, No you are not just some fling for me Perce.”

“Was she telling the truth?”

“Yes, I got around before sure, but it’s not like I didn’t tell you that before. I am not with anyone but you right now ok? I don’t…I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

“Jason do you love me?”

The words hit me hard. I didn’t expect him to ask me like that. 

“I could, I’m getting there. This is more than sex if that what you are really wondering. I have feelings for you, you are not just some hole to jerk off into as she so crassly put it.” He gave a rough chuckle at the words. 

“Its more than just sex for me to, it didn’t start that way. I really did try to separate it at first, tried to just learn but…I don’t want it to stop. I think about you when you are not around. I like kissing you sometimes more than when we have sex.” His voice was so broken, he was broken. I wanted to heal him so badly, take away this pain.

“I think about you too, it hasn’t been enough time for love yet Perce but its not far off. What I feel for you is different than what I felt for piper yet its… stronger? I want to say its stronger. I am falling in love with you Percy.”

“I’m falling in love with you too Jason, and I’m not just saying that because she upset me, and I want to believe it. I want to believe it because it’s true.”

“You are so special to me Percy. What can I do to show you how? What do you want from me, just ask and Ill give it to you.”

“Can we date? Like give it a real shot? Tell people, go places, PDA?”

“Like be your boyfriend?”

“I prefer Partner.”

“So, like your boyfriend” 

Percy finally laughed after all this sadness, I loved hearing him laugh. 

“Yes, Jason like my boyfriend.”

“Ok” I kissed him chastely, his eyes popped when I answered him like he didn’t believe that I agreed. 

“One more thing?”

“Anything.”

“Can I…Can I top?”

“The next time we have sex sure, you can top. Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t asked before this.”

“I don’t know I was just really enjoying all of it, I like being on bottom, you make me feel so good. After tonight though I think I need to feel a bit more equal.”

“Just because I was on top doesn’t mean I didn’t think you weren’t equal Perce. It just means that I really love the way you feel writhing beneath me. (Kissing his lips) I love the look on your face when I hit that spot inside you (kissing his cheek) I love the way you scream my name when you cum (kissing his jaw) And I really love the way you feel all hot and tight around me ( kissing his neck).”

“Fuck Jason…Hey I thought you said I could top!”

“I’m not stopping you babe, why don’t you get the lube, so you can show me how much I mean to you.”

Capturing my lips in a fiery kiss we rolled in the sheets for a few minutes before Percy went for the lube, I was already naked, but I quickly disrobed him by pulling the shorts off with my hands and then his briefs with my teeth. Rolling me under him he placed open mouthed kisses down my body, stopping at certain points that he knew I loved. Biting lightly on my skin and sucking a few hickeys into my hips, someone was claiming me. Someone wanted me to know he had been there. Someone knew that I fight in the arena shirtless and everyone was going to see these tomorrow including his bitch ex, leave as many marks as you want baby boy I want to throw it in her face too. I spread my legs for him as he kissed my inner thighs. Percy has had me do this to him enough that I shouldn’t need to guide him to much. I was a bit nervous, I haven’t bottomed for quite a while and from what I can remember I didn’t like it very much, but Percy needed this and after tonight he could have anything he wants. 

I felt his slicked fingers slide up and down my crack and circle my puckered entrance. I could feel my nerves effect my breathing, Percy noticed and made sure distract me with his mouth before he slipped in the first finger. Percy’s fingers were magical. I barely felt the burn as he worked his digits inside me, licking at my base and taking each of my testicles in his hot pink mouth, keeping eyes locked on mine the whole time. Three fingers were working me in a circular motion that made my legs twitch in the best way possible. The look on his face watching me react to him was like a kid at Christmas, and I was the presents. I was his new toy. Pulling them out he slicked himself to get into position, lining up he pushed his head past my rim slowly. Arching at the intrusion he slid a pillow under my hips to give him better access. Falling forward he brace himself hovering over me with arms at my sides. Rubbing at his shoulders he pushed in all the way, the feeling was so much better than I remembered. I don’t know if the guys that I did it with before didn’t do it right or if it’s because its Percy.

I relished the stretch and the full feeling, biting my lower lip I nodded at him to start moving. Sure, it was a bit painful but the look on his face made in worth it. The labored breathing and his eyes rolling back made me push back into him. Grabbing at his hair I pulled him in to kiss me, it was so intimate. I don’t think I ever kissed anyone while they were inside me, just Percy. As the pain dampened I wrapped my legs around him and goaded him to go faster. The pillow under my hips was genius, hitting my prostate over and over again to the point of begging him to fuck me harder. It was so fucking good, grabbing my length and pumping me to climax I choked his name out in a pitch I didn’t even know I could make. Clenching down on him hard I felt him spurt inside of me like a firehose. The feeling made my already spent erection twitch. Suddenly his full weight was on me and lips connecting to mine as he slipped himself out and rolled us to our sides.

“Wow that was amazing.” He huffed into my neck.

“Yeah, I would bottom for you anytime babe. You have magic fingers.”

“You’re just saying that.” He blushed at the compliment.

“No, really you do. How do you feel?”

“Better, still shaken from earlier but I feel better about us.”

“Good, because she’s a bitch that doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Yeah she doesn’t know us.”

Us….wow…..we are an “Us.”

I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review! Follow me on tumblr ShleeZaemour!!


	7. Rings and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one confession comes out of this chapter along with Will and Nico taking things up a notch.

Waking up I almost forgot the stupid shit that went down last night, then it hit me, and it was like a hole in my chest. The only soothing balm to it was this beautiful man entangled with my limbs. 

Jason, sweet Jason.

Jason said he felt more for me, that this was more than just sex. I wanted to believe the words from last night, but I guess today will be the test. I felt a nudge of his erection on my thigh… I guess I know where this morning is headed.

(timebreak)

 

After a round of lazy morning sex and a rim job in the shower, we both pulled ourselves from the cabin to join to world for breakfast. As we headed into the pavilion I saw Annabeth and Cliff at the Athena table, white hot fury burned inside me. This dude was better than me? Clifford was tall and lanky with little muscle and red hair. How was this guy better? Am I jealous? As I thought about whether I was jealous or not I felt Jason grab my hand to walk us forward, apparently, I stopped in place. Feeling the warmth of his hand I felt my usual Jason butterflies in my stomach, I wasn’t jealous, I was hurt. I didn’t care about this dude especially when Jason showed me affection. Annabeth was just an awful person who hurt me, and I didn’t want to entertain her notions that I was only fucking Jason to get over her. 

I waved to Nico and Will after we got back to Jason’s table. Seeing us they came over to join us for breakfast, seeing Nico roll his eyes at the Athena table made my throat thick with emotion. Thank you for being on my side dude. Jason was being a little extra with his PDA this morning as we came out to Nico and Will of us being official, of course you heard a few gasps form around the other tables and the sounds of money being exchanges….people must have been taking bets. Hey! Its not my fault I get so loud at night it’s all Superman’s fault! Nico was teasing me a bit when the devil came by with her new man to tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Neeks! How’s it going? This is Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades and his boyfriend Will the son of Apollo.”

Nico was polite and shook the mans hand, it seemed they already were introduced in New Rome some time ago. Cliff also shook Wills hand. Looking over at us he put his hand out.

“Hi guys sorry my girlfriend was rude and didn’t say your names? I’m Cliff son of Janus.” Smiling he just stood there with a hand out, Jason clasped it out of manners and introduced the both of us and a strange look overcame Cliff’s face.

“Percy? Like Thee Percy?” he asked with a questioning but not mean tone.

“Yeah her Ex.” I said dully as if I was bored with the whole thing.

“Well its nice to meet you Percy, Jason. So, you guys are together now? Is this a theme at the camp? Blondes with blue eyes find and catch all the brunettes?” he laughed at his own joke.

Will giggled at the joke of course and Nico slapped his arm playfully with a smile on his face.

“Nico, could you help me later with some research I need done on some burial rites?” Annabeth said trying to interject into the conversation.

“There are books in the big house for that, Will and I are busy.” Nico replied with a snide tone, yet he still smiled at Cliff. 

I saw what was happening and I don’t blame anyone. Cliff wasn’t the enemy, he may not have even known about the cheating thing. All he knows is that I’m the EX and she didn’t seem to elaborate on me to him, probably to busy on her back to give proper descriptions. A hard look crossed her face as she leaned into the table with both hands on the surface.

“I see how it is, jealous that Jason got him to turn instead of you?”

“Cliff, you better check your “piece” before I start to crack the earth and kill the grass.” Nico said to Cliff over Annabeth’s shoulder.

“PIECE!!! The only thing that’s a piece is whatever you are wearing under those skinny jeans that are popping out the back. You come out of the closet and all the sudden you are wearing women’s underwear? A “piece” of string up your ass?” she laughed harshly, a dark look crossed Cliffs face.

“Will likes me in women’s underwear, he thinks it’s hot and I like to please my man. It’s a bonus that it fits my jeans better than boxers too. What’s wrong, do you want to borrow it? It has fringe in the front.” He smiled at her taking a bite of his pancake. 

At that she grabbed her boyfriends has and pulled him away in a huff. I heard her mumble something that have better been the word “baguettes”, I really hoped Nico didn’t hear. Cliff didn’t seem to be impressed by Annas cattiness, maybe he’s never seen this side of her. 

“Piece?” Jason snarked in Nico’s direction.

“He has been watching a lot of reality TV to catch up to culture and vocabulary.” Will laughed as he tried to stab his breakfast to death.

“I was thinking about saying Trick but that sounds to gay.”

“Nico, you are gay.”

“But I don’t want to sound gay.”

“Baby, you sound…”

“William finish that sentence and you will never see the fringe on this thong.”

“And how are you guys doing!?” Will swung his head toward us after the threat.

(time break)

Jason went off to teach a class and I had a break for a while, I thought about heading back to my cabin but that seemed like a possible trap incase Anna decided to drop by again. I took a walk trying to clear my head. I want to believe that Jason really liked me, but the doubt is still settled around my heart since the Witch came back through. I needed to talk to Nico, he was Jason’s best friend, he would have some insight. Walking around to Cabin 13, I raised my hand to knock and then stopped, I heard a commotion inside. Walking around to a side window I saw Nico pinned to the couch by Will, Nico was in just that thong he brought up at breakfast. Will was completely naked. I should go…I should run away and wash my eyes out with bleach…but I was stuck. It was like a car crash and I couldn’t walk away. I was curious, maybe this would give me insight. Nico and Will had been together a long time, maybe watching them would give me a clue on how Jason felt about me. Like if Will treats Nico like Jason treats me then maybe I’m just over thinking things. As much as they looked like they were having fun something seemed off about Will. I silently cracked the window, so I could hear and ducked so they wouldn’t notice me. 

“Did you hear something?”

“No! Now shut up and take this thing off with your teeth!”

“Seriously I heard something.”

“What is wrong with you today? Did I do something? Why are you not balls deep in me right now?”

Will sat up on his knees and pulled Nico with him so that he could sit up too.

“I got my letter today, I got in.”

“To med school?”

“Yeah, UCLA.”

Nico’s face went super pale.

“But, but I thought you wanted to stay close?”

“I did but this is a great opportunity.”

“I… I..I am so proud of you.” Nico said in the most unconvincing voice possible.

“Neeks, its going to be ok.”

“I know, I know. Yeah its going to be fine.” Nico’s breath became labored and harsh. Was he having a panic attack?

“Nico! Calm down! Baby!” Will reached his hands out and placed them on Nico’s head and chest, they began to glow as if he was healing. Will was curing Nico’s panic attack. Nico began to cry. 

“I d-don’t know w-what to s-say.”

“Say you will come with me?”

Color returned to Nico’s cheeks. Wiping at his eyes he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. 

“Like get our own place? Move in together?”

“We practically live together now! I don’t want to go anywhere that doesn’t have you there. I don’t have a lot of money but…”

“I do, I have money. A lot of money. My mother left me money and it grew in the last 70 years, then I inherited Bianca’s half when she died. I have a fortune that I have never touched.”

“Nico, I can’t ask you to just buy everything for us.”

“Yes, you can. What if… What if we were married? Would you feel less weird if we were married? I could pay for your med school and buy us an apartment close to campus and you wouldn’t have to work so you can just study as much as you need to!”

“Whoa whoa slow down! Are you proposing?”

“Yes, yes I am. Will, the time period I came from people got married very young, it wasn’t taboo like it is now. I know you are the one. I can’t imagine my life without you. Will, please marry me.”

Getting up from the couch Will walked over to the kitchen area to get something out of his back pack, damn Will was hung. Almost as big as Jason. No wonder Nico couldn’t keep his hands off him.

“Will! Please don’t get dressed! I’m sorry I won’t say it again!” Nico cried from the couch not being able to will himself to move.

“I am not getting dressed, stop panicking! I’m getting this.” Will took out a small box and kneeled in front of the couch…on one knee.

“Nico, I was going to do this before we moved but you beat me to it. This is my Grandmothers ring, I know its girly but it’s a family heirloom. We can get it redesigned to be more masculine later. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh my gods a hundred times yes! Will, don’t change the ring its perfect.” He hurried to put it on his left-hand ring finger. Tears of joy replaced the tears of panic.

Kissing passionately, they dove right back into each other, at a quick pace and without any prep Will just slicked himself up and entered Nico swiftly, quicker than Jason had ever entered me. Within minutes Will had Nico wailing and cumming untouched. Damn he released a lot, was that normal? I don’t think I cum that much. Will released inside of Nico moments afterward. Then they just lied there together in the mess that was them. Wow, they really love each other. They love each other, and they don’t look that different than Jason and I. Walking away quickly I headed toward Cabin 3. I needed to think...and rub this out of my pants…

Approaching my cabin, I saw Cliff sitting on the bench outside. Fuck, great this was going to be awful and Jason wasn’t here to protect me. Nico was in post coital bliss along with a new engagement, so I couldn’t Iris message him over here. Damn I am going to have to just grit and bare it.

“Hi, what can I do you for Cliff?” What can I do you for? Who was I, Ned Flanders?

“Hey Percy, I just wanted to come over and apologize for this morning. I’ve never seen her do that.”

“Neither have I until we broke up.”

“Well she took the break up really hard, she said it took months to get over you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“She said that the break up was super harsh, but she understood why you wanted to break up, Tartarus is a horrible thing to go through. Of course, you would need time to heal on your own, who wouldn’t!”

Jesus Christ! I am pagan and all I can think is Jesus Christ! She told him I broke up with her! That I broke up with her months before they got together! Fuck this!

“Cliff let me let you in on a little secret, Annabeth lied to you. I didn’t break up with her she broke up with me, for you. She was boning you for a month before she broke up with me because she was in New Rome and I was here finishing my classes. I never saw it coming. It was a total shock to me.”

Cliff looked uneasy, like he was going to be sick. Fuck this guy! He’s all nice and understanding and polite and an actual good dude! I can’t even be mad at him, he had no clue what happened! Why couldn’t he have been an asshole that treated her shitty! I want to hate him, and I can’t. 

“I see, a lot of things make more sense now. Well I need to take a walk and think, seems I have some choices to ponder.”

“Well isn’t your dad like the God of choices? I met him once a long time ago.”

“Yeah, that usually makes this type of thing harder, I always take both sides into account. That’s also why I came here to see you. Because I could see how uncomfortable you were, and I just knew there was another side to it. Where is my father’s shrine?”

“Past the lake, by the old storage cabin at the crossroad.”

“Perfect placement.”

“Yeah my boyfriend oversees that sort of thing.”

“Yeah, I know, he’s a keeper Perce hold on to him, I knew him a long time ago. People make him out to be worse than he is. Just remember, Jason has abandonment issues, so you have to hold tight to him to make him feel loved.”

“Ill keep that in mind, thanks.”

“Yeah you too.”

(Time break)

After a long uncomfortable chat with Connor and Travis, I have bought something for tonight. Hopefully Jason likes it. I made sure to shower and shave before he came home…hmmmm….home. I also took my time prepping myself really well while in the shower, Nico was a bit of an inspiration tonight. I didn’t want to wait for warm ups and fiddling around, I just wanted him. I heard him come in the door and I covered myself with a blanket on the bed.

“Honey, I’m home. Wow that sounds weird out loud. I just showered at cabin 1 and brought some stuff over, I hope that’s ok.” He strolled toward the bathroom with hands full of bags and stuff.

“Yeah, that’s fine. What did you bring?” Fisting the sheets, I was trying to stay calm and not chicken out.

“Just my bath stuff and toothbrush, some clothes, some…personal items.” I heard him putting things away behind the bathroom door.

“Personal items?”

“Yeah, I got a few pics of Thalia and me. Some books, my shrine work ups, cleaning supplies. Etc.”

“Cleaning supplies?”

“Yeah, I don’t like harpies in the cabin, so I do my own cleaning. I’m sorry this is too much too soon isn’t it?” I heard the distress in his voice, Cliffs words came back to me, abandonment. Jason was literally left to the wolves by his mother. Was raised by Lupa and then a string of foster homes until he joined the legion. Jason of course would have abandonment issues. Honestly, I am surprised he didn’t become really messed up.

“No, its fine, good even. I am happy you feel comfortable here. I want you to bring whatever you want over.” Smiling he came over and planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

“Thanks, I hate that statue in my cabin, its creepy. Piper used to hate it when I would make myself at home at her place, like when I visited her and her dad. She always had issues with combining my stuff and her stuff.”

“I like your stuff.”

Pulling his shirt off and disrobing entirely for the night he turned the light off for bed. The only light in the room was the water fountain in the corner. Just enough so you can see but not bright enough to keep you awake. Sliding into the bed naked he wrapped his arms around me, I was nervous as his hands wandered downward when I heard him suck an intake of breath.

“Percy, are you wearing panties?”

“Yeah, Blue ones, Lace.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I don’t know, Nico wears them for Will and I thought maybe…. You might like them too?” Running his callused hands over the lacy fabric I could tell from his grip how much he loved the panties. A growl ripped from his chest as he pinned me to the bed with my arms over my head, teeth gnawed at my collarbone and up my neck. I was left gasping and keening under his influence, I loved it when he gets all dominant. Keeping my wrists pinned with one hand he reached with the other to massage my rim only to find out that I was prepped and slick already. 

“Oh, baby boy, did you do that all by yourself? Get ready for me?”

“Yes, I wanted you the minute you walked in the door. I didn’t want to waste time.

“Well I want to see you in these panties.”

Rolling off of me he patted his lap, the slapping sound made my dick twitch as I saw his throbbing member already weeping at the tip. Damn, he really did like panties. I straddled his waist at his command do he could get a great view of the blue lace.

“Of course, they are blue.”

“Expecting any other color?”

“From you, never.”

Working my way down while keeping eye contact I wrapped my lips around his messy tip, smacking the fluid between my lips to make strings. Taking his balls into my mouth I tasted his soap and a slight musk, my eyes rolled at the heady scent and taste of him, it was intoxicating. Working my tongue around each and giving personal attention I felt him arch in euphoria. Damn I loved making him this way, wanton and wanting.

“I want you to ride me!” he hissed from between his teeth. Now this was new territory. I hadn’t wanted to do this yet, it felt to femme, but since I’m wearing women’s underwear I might as well. Sliding them off my legs I threw them at his face, he grabbed them hard and smelled them. Climbing up I started to lower myself down onto him. I found that my prep was done well and slid down almost instantly. THIS FUCKING POSITION!!! Jason was right up against my sweet spot and I gave a test thrust to measure and a sob escaped my throat. After that it was all over, I began to ride him as fast as I possibly could. Like harsh waves I rolled my hips like a strong under tow. Robust hands guided me and kept my balance along with my hands on his chest. I don’t think I’ve ever taken it so rough, but I loved it. Jason was mostly a slow and sensual lover, but this was straight up fucking. Sitting up he brought our mouths together as I bounced on top of him, mouths not even kissing as much as touching and moaning into the other one. Sweat drenched us as I took him, I never thought of this as me taking him but damn if I wasn’t doing just that. Jason was under me and under my siren song. 

“Percy Slow down or I’m going to blow.”

“Cum inside me! Please! I want to feel you fill me up!”

“Oh Fuck” I felt him pulse inside me as I rode him to bliss.

Wrapping his arms under my knees he lifted me up and fell backwards on the bed, my dick right near his mouth. Taking the tip in and around his tongue I felt two fingers breach me and hook inside. I exploded with sensation and emptied my arousal in his mouth with a scream of his name. Once every drop was milked from me I felt him rub my thighs as they shook. Climbing back down I gave him a lingering kiss so I could taste myself in his mouth, I never once thought I would experience something so erotic but that’s exactly what Jason was. Erotic and sexy…..and mine.

Breathing heavy we broke apart while still holding the other close.

“Percy, I love you.” Surprised at his admission, I trailed my teeth along his jaw before I spoke.

“I thought you were falling in love with me, I didn’t think you were there yet.”

“I knew I loved you since Thalia came to visit and I couldn’t wait to come home to you.”

“That’s funny that’s around the same time I fell in love with you.”

“So, you love me?”

“So much.”

Tears glistened the corners of his eyes, Jason Grace loved me the same way I loved him. 

Thank gods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, I didn't know if it was to fast but its the 7th chapter so I figured it was due. Follow me on Tumblr and Instagram@ ShleeZaemour!!!


	8. Red light special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Annabeth talk on the armory and Percy is waiting for Jason with a few fun things in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Jason’s POV

After some fun shower time with Percy we went to breakfast and noticed that Annabeth was nowhere to be found. Percy gave a look around, he looked almost afraid. 

“Babe stop looking around like someone is about to kill you?”

“Well something happened yesterday that I forgot to tell you about.” He said with a defeated sigh. 

“Would you like to tell me now?” I shoved a few bites of pancake in my mouth to give him room to speak. 

“I may or may not have told Cliff the truth about what happened.” I choked on his words. Oh shit, no wonder he looks like Thanatos is looking for him. If this had any repercussions on Annabeth and Cliff, I’m almost sure that she would come after him. 

“Well babe you told the truth, what were you supposed to do? Lie? She’s given you no reason to cover for her.” Nodding at me he reached over the table to grip my hand in understanding. 

Nico and Will bounced over to the table looking more love struck than usual, Nico was even wearing his hair in two French braids with rainbow ties on the ends. Sitting down with us I saw a huge rock on his left hand. 

“Nico? What’s up with the ring?” Percy asked in confusion. 

Wiggling his fingers and putting his hand out for us to look at it closer, I noticed that very noticeable look, the look that said I’m taken forever.

“We’re engaged! Will asked me yesterday! We are moving to California in the fall!” He squealed with delight.

“To be fair you asked me first.” Chuckled Will. 

“You are only 17, are you pregnant?” I joked and Nico didn’t take it very well, throwing a piece of fruit at my face with a scowl. 

“I am gay not a girl you jackass!”

“Yeah well still my point is 17 is a little soon.”

“Will and I have been together for almost 4 years. I turn 18 in January. We are planning the wedding for next summer while he’s on school break. Yes I am young, but when I am from it’s common to marry quickly.” He said with a certainty and a bit of a glow. 

“Yeah, and I don’t want to even think about kids until I am at least 30 and have my own practice open.” Will said with a mouth full of eggs. 

“You want kids?” Nico coked his head to the side like a dog who heard a sharp noise.

“Yeah, like a few. Just like 4 or 5.”

“YOU WANT 5 KIDS!!” Percy screamed a little to loud. 

“Yeah, I was an only child til I came here. I like having a lot of siblings. We can talk about it later, hell we don’t have to talk about this for like five years.”

“That’s true, but in five years we are having a serious talk about this.” Nico said pointing his fork at his fiancée.

“Done.”

***

I was cleaning the weapons in the armory shed, someone had to. Greeks were not very good on the upkeep. Luckily they had me to take care of this. The problem with the armory is that it was very sound proof, so I didn’t hear a certain someone come in.

“Polishing swords? Guess you are used to that by now.” The acid dripped from her mouth as she spoke behind me. Turning around I saw her red faced and puffy eyes. 

“I’m guessing Cliff didn’t take to the truth very well huh Annie?” I spun around to face her while still dragging a whetstone on a longsword. 

“He’s staying in the big house for now, said he needed to think about things. Should have known Percy would squeal. Vindictive bitch.”

“You are one to talk, kettle calling the pot black much? From what I heard Cliff sought Percy out to bury the hatchet. It’s not his fault you lied to Cliff.”

We stared at each other for a while, she seemed a bit speechless.

“Why are you with him?”

“Because I like him.”

“You like a lot of people. Why percy?”

“I love Percy actually, he’s easy to love. I didn’t plan it, it just happened.”

“So you trick him into bed with you, make him fall for you and then what? Drop him like you did Piper?”

“Piper and my relationship was a mutual break up and you know that. What’s wrong Anna? Are you jealous? Wondering if he’s any good in the sack since you never took the chance?”

“Oh I can just imagine him fumbling through the sheets. How many times did you have to warn him not to use his teeth?”

“Actually I like a slight drag of teeth, and I never had to. Percy asked me what I wanted in bed and I told him. He’s a natural. Pleases me all night and even a few times throughout the day if we have time. I couldn’t have asked for a better lover, but honestly what I cherish most is his company and companionship. I can tell him things and laugh with him. I can be vulnerable with him. That’s why I love Percy. You gave that chance up, that’s your fault. Don’t get pissy with me just because you decided you were bored. I don’t even think you were bored, I think you were scared. You were scared that he was the one, and you wouldn’t be able to explore other options. For such a smart girl you were really stupid on that front.”

“You don’t know me Jason. You don’t know how I felt.”

“Maybe I don’t. What I do know is that if you try to come after him when Cliff drops you, I will be there standing there next to him. If you try to hurt him I will make you pay.”

Knocking over a rack of axes she stormed off. 

I should have seen that coming. 

***

When I got home Percy was laying on our bed naked, my man really knew how to greet me when I got home. On the side table was a bowl of fruit and amongst other things.

“What’s all this?”

“Well, I know her reappearance has had a bit of an effect on us. I just want to show you that her being here doesn’t change the way I feel about you. Someone told me that from time to time you can feel... abandoned. I just want to reinforce that I’m not going anywhere and that I want you, need you actually...”

My heart warmed. Percy wasn’t wrong. I’ve been afraid of her tearing us apart. Of Percy leaving to try to win her back. I was really starting to love it here and even bringing more of my things over. Percy seemed to take it all with love. Sharing space and making me feel loved. This was one of those times. I started to take my clothes off and work my way toward him. Reaching over to the light next to the bed he flipped a switch that made the lights go red. Damn my baby really wanted to show me a good time. 

I was naked now, reaching to the things on the night stand, I grabbed a couple of zip ties, taking each of my mans hands and zipping them to the headboard. That’s what I wanted, to see him vulnerable and unbearably hot for me. From the look of his swollen cock he was waiting for me and thinking about what I was going to do to him. Grabbing the fruit bowl I started putting pieces all over his body and making him stay still. 

“Don’t move, I want to eat these off you.” My voice came out deep and lust filled. His eyes blew out wide with want. I put grapes in his hip bones, eating them off slowly, licking the juice and nipping at his flesh. I continued my Journey in his navel with some watermelon chunks. Trailed the strawberry slices up his sternum, and ate pineapple off his nipples. Finally taking a piece of honeydew in my mouth and bringing it to his so he could bite off half. Eating the fruit out of my mouth he nipped at my lower lip trying to get a kiss. 

“Not yet baby boy. Soon.”

I pulled back and he let out a sexy little whine. Damn he looked good in the red light all trussed up. 

“Spread your legs.”

Obeying me without question I looked for the other implements on the side table. Found some lube and a cucumber. 

“I’m guessing this was supposed to be for the food bowl but I think I can find more interesting things to do with it.”

Percy moaned and bucked his hips upward, writing for me to touch him. 

“You look so fucking slutty like this, I can’t wait.”

“Fuck, Jason please!”

“I think I want to fuck my little slut with this, but first let me get you nice and warmed up.”

Pulling at his restraints, he spread his legs farther. Lubing my fingers I shoved two inside him roughly. Percy seemed to like a certain amount of pain with Sex. It just made him more perfect for me. Crooking my fingers and watching his tip weep from the stimulation I pulled out and started to lube the cucumber. Lining it up with his hole and pressed it in slowly, climbing up and wrapping one hand around his throat he gasped in arousal. Just enough pressure to excite him but not enough to cut off his breathing. 

“You like it when I use you like this?”

“Y-yes, yes p-please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, D-daddy.”

Oh that word sent rolls of heat down my spine and hardened my cock to the point of pain. Good pain. I started fucking the cucumber in and out of him roughly. I straddled him with my hand still wrapped around his neck. Cocks touching and sliding against the other with pre cum thick and wet dripping down them. With every thrust of my hips I drove the cucumber deeper in behind me. I felt him growl at the speed and took my hand off his neck and grabbed his jaw.

“Does my little slut like that that?” I said and licked his cheek.

“Yes, please! Take me! Take me please.”

“Tell me what I want to hear, you know what I want to hear.”

“I-I I’m your little s-slut, please f-fuck me daddy!”

Oh those words.

I removed the object and threw it over the bed. Slicking up I entered him with the same vigor I fucked him with the vegetable. Throwing his legs over my shoulders and fucking into him violently. Bringing his body taught against me almost holding him upside down. Before I knew it he was cumming all over his own chest and face in hot thick white bursts. I Smeared the fluid over his lips with my thumb and pushed it into his mouth. Taking him ruthlessly for another ten minutes he screamed at the overstimulation and he spasmed around me again experiencing a second orgasm. Sweat flushed his body at the intensity. I poured myself deep inside him. Taking a few slow thrusts to milk every drop from myself. Pulling away I took in the look of him for myself and my memories. Red light staining his skin with his own arousal sweat mixed all over his body. I needed one more thing.

“Push it out.” I huffed. 

“W-what?” He asked dazed.

“Push the cum out. I want to see you push it out.” I got on my stomach close to his hole to see it front and center. Pushing his hips up, I saw him push white seed out of himself. Fuck that was so hot. Life ruiningly hot. I dove in and licked every drop out of him listening to his moans and curses at the feeling of my tongue dip and swirl inside him. Feeling his legs shake uncontrollably on the bed. Once it was all gone I came up and kissed him so that he could taste me. 

“You going to free me?” He smiled.

“After next round.” His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched. 

Damn this was going to be fun.


	9. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth snaps and seeks revenge on Percy Jackson, and does the unspeakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!
> 
> Trigger warning!!!
> 
> This chapter includes graphic depictions of rape and violence! If this at all triggers you or is detreamental to your mental health please do not read this chapter. Warning this is a very triggering chapter please skip if this will hurt you in an manner!

Annabeths POV

“Where are you going!” Cliff was packing his suitcase at the big house, I had woken up and came to see him for breakfast. The look on his face was heartbreak, yet he looked stead fast in his decision. 

“You lied to me, then you go off and make threats to both of them. I should have been smarter than to get involved with someone so young. I thought you were mature because of your patronage, but I was wrong. Just because you are intelligent doesn’t mean you’re not stupid.” He zipped up his case and went to his toiletry bag and opened it so he could fill it up. Grabbing at the cologne on the dresser I snatched it before he could.

“Yes, I lied. I was wrong to lie. But I love you! I don’t love him and I never loved him. It just all happened so quick and you were right there and so handsome and charming and smart. I wanted you the moment I saw you. I just didn’t know how to tell Percy. So I waited to long and I ended up lying. I’m sorry. Plus I didn’t want you to think I was a bitch and a cheater. I’m not those things!”

“Yes, you are! You cheated on your boyfriend. You lied to me about him being the one to break it off! As for being a bitch, you made that clear at breakfast when you tried to show me off in front of his new boyfriend and you made fun of Nico Di Angelo for being gay. I am an Ally for gay rights Annabeth, so I did not think that was cute at all. Plus Nico Di Angelo could kill you and ruin your afterlife both, I wouldn’t get on his bad side.” Crossing to the bathroom he picked up a few toiletries and placed them in the bag. Holding onto the cologne intimately I thought about what to say, I needed him to stay. 

“Cliff, please stay. Don’t go, I’ll apologize! To you and to them. Just please don’t go!” Coming over to me he placed a finger over my ear to remove a stray hair from my face, then snatched his cologne away from me.

“You showed me who you are, and I believe you. I am choosing to believe you the first time you show me instead of letting this drag on for the 5th and 6th time you show me how cruel you can be. Plus how do I know you won’t go after them when I leave? You will blame them, when it’s your fault I’m leaving. This is nothing to with Jason or Percy, just you.”

“So I meant nothing to you?”

“I’m not going to say you meant nothing because that would be a lie, I liked you a lot. I could have even loved you one day. When I met you I thought you were this smart outgoing and adventurous girl. Turns out that was just a mask.” Zipping the bag he shouldered it and grabbed the rolling suitcase and left the room. Running after him I begged him to reconsider when we ran into Will and Nico near the boarder. 

“Cliff! Are you leaving?” Nico took the rolling bag so he had his hands free to greet them.

“Yes, I’m done with teen drama. No offense.”

“None taken.” Will winked at him and my blood started to boil. How dare he!

“Cliff, did you want me to take you back to New Rome? Will, we could tell Hazel and Reyna about the engagement! Spend the weekend! I have an place there we could leave now! I’ll iris Chiron when we get there.”

“Babe great idea!”

“Hello! Am I invisible! How could you just leave like this Cliff! What we have is special, you were my first! My everything!” I cried as they all joined hands about to shadow travel away from me forever. 

“I’ve had better.” He said bitterly and nodded at Nico, they vanished into thick black Smokey tendrils that settled and dissipated in the air. 

Percy Jackson is going to pay!

I had a plan, Percy was going down and I was going to take away the one person he loved the same as he did to me!

***

Jason POV

I had been gone all day with training, turns out Nico decided to go on a last minute trip to New Rome and his classes needed covering. I was sweating clear through my clothes and needed a shower bad. Heading back to Percys cabin I opened the door to find something horrific waiting for me. Clovis was there with Austin and Kayla, Clovis kept me back as the others started putting Percy on a stretcher. Lou Ellen was in the corner with Clarisse, they were tying up someone who was fighting them. 

“Jason you need to meet us at the infirmary. Go now! I won’t tell you again!” I was frozen, something horrible happened and the only thing I knew for sure was Percy was hurt. I backed out of the cabin and waited for them to bring him out. Holding onto both sides of the stretcher as they came down the stairs, Chiron rode up behind me. 

“Jason use your powers to keep the stretcher still and float him to the infirmary, I’ll take care of the culprit while you are gone.” He clapped my shoulder in a concerned fashion. 

“Will you tell me what the fuck happened!”

“After you get him to the infirmary where they can treat him. After that we will tell you everything.” I nodded and continued to silently sob. They covered Percy with a white sheet, he was naked underneath. Bruises and choking marks littered his face and neck. Making gurgling noises as if he could barely breathe, who did this to him! It only made me choke on my sobs to see him like this. I used the winds to stabilize the stretcher and lead everyone to the infirmary as smoothly as I could. 

*** 

Waiting outside on the porch for information I saw someone appear out of the darkness of the trees, three people. Nico, Reyna, and Will. 

Will ran past me and tapped my shoulder in acknowledgment, Nico and Reyna sat next to me. Nico took my hand and rubbed circles on my back as I cried.

“They won’t tell me what happened or who did it! Why won’t they tell me!” I cried. 

“They told me, I’m here to take the prisoner back to New Rome for trial. It’s a horrific crime and they will be tried to the fullest extent of our laws.” Looking up at Reyna I realized he person must be from Rome. Even if we violate the laws outside of New Rome our trial is still held there. In fact if the place the crime happened had a trial for them that meant they had two. One there and one at home. We take responsibility for our citizens. 

“Who was it, what happened! Tell me Reyna!” Nico squeezed my hand and I felt hot tears spill into my hand, he was crying too.

“It was Annabeth. Cliff broke up with her this morning and had Nico bring him home. Then I got a call from Chiron telling me what happened.” She knelt down in front of my and took my other hand. 

“She hurt him? She tried to kill him?” I choked out.

“Yes and no... she .... she went to his cabin and he was still asleep. I think she just went to scream at him and then she snapped. She found Zip ties next to the bed, she tied him to the bed both hands and ankles and started to beat him, then... then she... she raped him.”

Boiling hot anger dropped into my stomach at her words. She raped him!

“Yeah she pulled his pants down and climbed on top of him and well... she raped him. It’s not his fault Jason, he was knocked out by that point. That’s how help found him. Clovis saw what happened. Every time he would get knocked out he found Percy and Percy told him what was happening. He got Clarisse and Lou Ellen and they ran inside and found her on him. They pulled her off and restrained her, then Clovis went to get medical help. She’s will be held in the Orcus dungeon before her trial. The trial will be held next Friday. Percy should be ok by then to testify. “ I swear if they don’t sentence her to death I would kill the bitch myself! 

“Promise me you will throw the book at her! Tell me you will do everything in your power to bring her down!” I yelled.

“It wasn’t even a question Jason. You know how Rome feels about physical violation. She would have been better off beating him within an inch of his life. She would have only got maybe five years in our prisons, but rape? She will hang for it.” Something eases inside of me knowing that she would really pay for her crimes. This wasn’t a banishment type of crime. She will hang or be beheaded in the town square. The door of the infirmary squeaked open and Clovis came out.

“He’s awake and wants to see you.” I got up and pushed past him. They had him in the lockable room in the back of the infirmary. It was saved for patients who needed privacy. Two guards were posted outside of it. Will came out of the door and told the guards to let me inside. 

“He will be ok, I was able to heal all physical injuries. He was hurt to badly for ambrosia and nectar so they called me to come back, the bruises will fade by morning. You should be able to take him home tomorrow.” I nodded and thanked him. Opening the door I saw him in one of those ugly hospital gowns with ducks all over it. Smiling he reached for my hand. 

“How do you feel baby?” I sat on a stool next to him as I took his hand.

“A little loopy, I was given pain killers. “ I kissed his hand and told him I could take him him home in the morning. Tears pricked his eyes and rolled down his beautiful just healed face. 

“Oh, so.. you still want to stay there with me? I would understand if you...”

“Don’t ever think that! Baby, she hurt you. She tied you down so you couldn’t even fight back. It’s not your fault!”

“I shouldn’t have t-talked.. to c-Cliff! It is my fault!”

“I don’t care if you went on TV and told the whole world she was a Gold digging whore with six toes and webbed feet! Nothing, and I do mean nothing gives anyone the right to put their hands on you and ... and violate you!”

“She told me I wanted ... t-that I w-wanted it. She must have been right or e-else I w-wouldn’t have b-been able t-to t-to...” his words made my stomach turn sour.

“You think because you got an erection that you were asking to be raped? Percy... wait one second!” I got up and ran out of the room and called Will back into the room. I wanted to think I was right but I needed someone who knew the human body to confirm my statement. Coming into the room he looked at me to see what was wrong.

“Tell Percy that just because he got an erection doesn’t mean he was asking for her to climb on and violate him.” Percy blushed vermillion at my statement. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so crass so soon but I was not going to let him continue thinking for another moment that he asked for this and that this was his fault.

“Wow! Yeah Percy no that’s not how this works. It was a physiological response to stimulus. You did not ask for it. Did you say no?”

“I screamed no.”

“Then that’s rape cut and dry.” Will put his hands on Percy’s shoulders and continued. “There is this weird stigma that men cannot be raped. That’s untrue. I talked to Clovis and to you, and I know it wasn’t for more than a minute or two but it doesn’t matter how long it was happening. The moment she undressed you and hurt you with her body then it was wrong and it was a violation. She took advantage of you after she beat you and incapacitated you. I think she was hoping Jason would walk in and think you cheated on him with her. She wants to break you two up because she had this delusion that you made Cliff leave her when in truth it was her lying that did that. Make me a promise, both of you. Don’t let what she did destroy your relationship. What you two have is beautiful and it has nothing to do with her.” Percy was full on crying, snot and drool and the works. My poor sweet boy. I love him so much I could kill her with my own two hands for doing this to him. Annabeth has real gull to think that I would ever think he would cheat on me with her, even if I had walked in on that I would immediately assume she was hurting him. Does she think I don’t know my own boyfriend? 

“Jason, I love you. I’m sorry!” He sobbed clutching my hand in his.

“Baby no need to be sorry! You have nothing to apologize for!”

“Are you going to still... you know... want me... that way? Now that’s she’s done that...” my heart clenched at his words, he thinks that I wouldn’t want him sexually after this.

“Baby, the moment you want to have sex we will have sex. I am not going to push it, you will have to come to me because I’m not going to push sex on you after this. But the moment you want me to ravish you just say the word because I still think you are beautiful and sexy. If you don’t think that I still want that swimmers body naked in bed with me every night then you have gone crazy.” He chuckled. I made him laugh! After so much pain and heartache I made him laugh! Thank gods! 

I fell asleep holding his hand with my head on his lap that night. 

***

Percy POV

One week later

I had healed up the next few days. Annabeth had hurt me bad enough that Will had to call upon his dad to help heal me. She crushed my trachea, broken my eye socket and cheeks, 4 ribs, my jaw, my nose and my clavicle. 

It was insane, I woke up to being beaten and raped. I was asleep and I felt my hands and feet being ziptied to the bed. I thought it was Jason being sexy and surprising me. Then I felt someone climb on me and Jason was not that light, that’s when I opened my eyes and found her on me and started to panic. She was tearstained and red in the face with anger, I concluded that Cliff must have left. That’s when she started just punching me as hard as she could. I begged her to stop, then she started choking me. All I could think was that I was going to die, she was going to kill me. I would lose consciousness and then wake up again to another blow. I would call out to Clovis when I would pass out, begging for help. I finally found him and I knew he was going to get someone to find me, that’s when she started tearing off my boxers. I didn’t understand at first, mainly because she had hit me in the head so many times. Then I felt her hands around my dick and I was afraid she was going to cut it off. That’s when I realized she was trying to get me hard. When she finally got me to half staff she took her underwear off and lowered herself on me, I tried to buck her off and yelled and screamed. I couldn’t form words really because of all the damage by it was obvious I was saying no. She hit me again and I went limp and gave up, let her have her way. I just looked away from her and tried to leave my body. Over and over she told me how I wanted it, that if I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have gotten hard. That I wanted her all along. That Jason would walk in any minute and see her riding me and would leave me, that she would cost me what I cost her. Saying filthy things like this is what real sex feels like and that this is what I should be having instead of whatever perverted things Jason was doing to me. I wanted to die. I wanted everything to stop and I prayed that Jason did see this happening. 

Luckily he didn’t walk in, Clovis cake with his back up and they went to get more help. Cutting me loose and capturing her. Clovis was crying as he tried to wipe blood out of my eyes for me. Jason came soon after and found out what happened. I was so ashamed. I was also lucky, he never wavered in his love for me. Took me home the next morning and never stopped taking care of me, and like he promised didn’t try to push sex on me. Bringing me food and making me go to therapy, showering me with love and kisses. I spoke with Chiron and Mr.D about it and they got me into therapy in the city as well as doing some mind work on me to help speed my recovery along. I was having trouble believing that it wasn’t my fault, with some magic he convinced me. Made me see the truth and to stop blaming myself for her unspeakable actions. 

Jason and I were in a hotel room in the New Rome capital area. The trial was tomorrow and we were there to testify. Clovis and Clarisse came to along with Will and Nico. Will was here to talk about my medical damage and Clarisse and Clovis were there to talk about what they walked in on. Part of me didn’t want this. I wanted to move on and forget it happened and hope I never see her again, but another part of me wanted her to pay for what she did to me. We came in early with Nico since I was still to afraid to fly, even though Jason told me we would be ok as long I was with him. 

Reyna got us a great room, top floor suite. Nico and Will were sharing it with us since it had two bedrooms. They decided to head to the Roman baths tonight to unwind... or fuck in the baths I’m sure. Jason was reading a book on the bed with his glasses on the tip of his nose, he looked adorable. Something started to stir inside me, I wanted him. It had been a week since we made Love and I couldn’t take it anymore. I was done letting her win! If I wanted my boyfriend I wasn’t going to let her take him from me! I took my clothes off and headed to the bed and took the book out of his hand. 

“Touch me, please. I miss you.” I kissed him deeply and felt strong hands on me. 

“If you need to stop just tell me and we will stop, Ok?”

“Yes sir, now please make me feel good. Erase her touch with yours.”

I fell underneath him and he wasted no time. The sinful mouth I had grown to crave was worshiping my cock. I was lucky in the sense that what she did to me wouldn’t be to triggering when it came to Jason. What she did doesn’t feel like anything we do, and I wouldn’t let her take this from us, it was ours. 

After a long prep I felt him throw my legs over his shoulders and breach me, God’s how I missed him inside me. With the rhythm of a soft breeze he made love to me in the most gentle way. Kissing me everywhere his lips could touch, telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. The whole time in my head I repeated to myself that this is what sex was, it was loving and sacred, it made you feel wanted and needed, it builds trust and bonds you to your partner. I don’t think she will or has ever experienced that. She will never experience this, this all consuming powerful love making that makes my toes curl and my body writhe, and for the first time we finished at the exact same moment. 

Jason collapsed on top of me landing in the mess on my chest and stomach. I felt his mouth on my neck whispering “I love you I love you I love you” over and over again. I held him close to my body unwilling to let him go. For the first time that week I didn’t feel dirty, I felt like myself. I felt whole as I felt his chest rise and fall on mine. With a sticky slapping sound he pulled out of me and rolled us to our sides.

“Are you ok?” He asked kissing my forehead.

“Yeah, that was so good. I missed that like you have no idea. So much so I might bother you in 15 minutes to go again.” I felt him chuckle as he kissed up my neck.

“Anything for you my love. I would do anything for you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. Just promise me you won’t go anywhere for a while ok?” I started to tear up a little.

“Where would I go without you? Percy I really really love you, not just a you are my boyfriend and we have sex and teen love way, I mean it. In fact I was hoping that once school starts that we could look for a place near campus. A little one bedroom apartment. Just you and me.” Looking at me intently I saw he was dead serious and it only made me tear up more. Gods I love him. 

“Yes, I’ll move in with you. But I’m going to have to find a job cause I don’t have any money for a place.” He wipes my tears from my eyes and kissed my cheeks. 

“Babe, I know you weren’t praetor for very long but I was and it paid really well. I have enough to get us a place for a whole year including food and utilities. That should give you plenty of time to find a job. Plus I think you might under estimate the power of having godly parents, have you ever asked your dad for money?”

“No, why would I?”

“Child support my dear, and you saved the world twice. I have a feeling the mighty king of the sea might help you out if you just ask.” I smiled at him. Jason wasn’t wrong. I saw a lot of pearls and gold in that palace. I think it’s time I got an allowance. 

We fell asleep talking about where we want to live and stuff we would buy for the apartment, arguing about paint colors and coffee makers. It was so... domestic? I loved it. I couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * climbs on soap box
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize if this hurt any readers in any way. I just wanted to bring to light that women can also be abusers. That men are capable of being violated and it happens more than you think. Most people know that 1 out of every 3 women experience sexual misconduct in their life in some manner. What people don’t see and if never mentioned is that 1 in 6 men also experience this type of abuse, and it’s not always men who do it to them. This is a subject that most people sweep under the rug and is never talked about and I just wanted to let readers know that you are not alone and you are valid. That and that sex and rape are two different things. Please remember that no one is allowed to touch you without permission. That it’s never your fault. You didn’t ask for it and you did nothing to lead them on. That even if you are in the middle of an act that started out consensual and change your mind you are allowed to tell the person to stop and that you don’t want to continue, you don’t owe it to them to “finish.” Know you are loved and are a valid person. Please seek help if someone hurts you and never be afraid to go to authorities to seek justice. Take an advocate with you. Call a hotline, find a friend who will go with you. It’s never your fault.


	10. The trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes Annabeth to trial for Rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> This chapter has graphic descriptions of rape and assault. If descriptions like these hurt you in any way please skip this chapter. Readers desgression is advised. Please don’t read this chapter if this triggers you.

My palms were sweating, it took everything inside me to enter the court. Jason and I were led to the testimony area with all the others who would give their story about what happened. Looking around I saw Cliff behind us in the same box with red puffy eyes, he couldn’t even look at me. I was to give my story last, to be honest I would have liked to go first. The idea of hearing people talk about what happened to me... it made me feel vulnerable. I’m tired of feeling that way. 

Jason held my hand as the court gathered and Annabeth was led in by two centurions. She looked awful. Frank was presiding over the court along side Reyna. While he would stay silent she would ask the questions of all who testified. Clovis was the first up on the stand. 

“Would you please state your name and parentage for the court.” She walked around him like a preditory cat, Reyna could make anyone nervous. 

“Clovis Sanders, son of Mora Sanders and Hypnos or Somnus for the Romans.”

“What happened last Saturday at camp half blood. Walk us through your day.” Clovis yawned and in turn so did everyone around him. The doughy cow like appearance he once had was starting to slim down but his hair was just as bed head like. 

“I was dream walking as I usually do, I don’t have a sense of time mostly. I walk through peoples dreams and see what I can. Usually I can tell it’s daytime because I can only find my siblings and people other parts of the world. I heard a scream, and then my name. I got closer and saw that it was percy. He was surround by this black and blue light clawing his way toward me. Screamed that he was being attacked and to get help, that he was in his cabin. I woke myself and ran toward the cabin, on the way Clarisse la Rue and Lou Ellen Blackstone were sitting by a tree talking when I yelled for them to follow me and that Percy was in trouble. 

They ran along with me to cabin three. The door was still slightly ajar when we arrived and we heard noises inside. Annabeth was on top of Percy having sex with him. When I looked at percy I saw that he was unconscious and bruised bloody. The girls saw the same and ran over to apprehend Annabeth. She was screaming at us, telling us that this wasn’t our business. I covered Percy and cut the zip ties off his wrists and ankles. Woke him up and wiped blood from his face. Lou Ellen ran to get the infirmary. Clarisse had Annabeth tied up with a rope that she keeps on her belt at all times. Kayla and Austin came in with the stretcher and Lou Ellen went to help Clarisse keep Annabeth in the bathroom until Percy was gone. That’s when Jason came in and found us. We took Percy to the infirmary and realized his wounds were beyond our help and we needed Will Solace. Chiron messaged him along with you to come and apprehend Annabeth for trial. Will came back and healed Percy. “ he finished sleepily. 

“So from what you saw they were having sex?” Reyna looked between Clovis and the boxed area that Annabeth was chained. 

“No she raped him.”

“How did you know it was rape?”

“Because Percy was unconscious and beaten, and because he called to me for help. If she was just having consensual sex with him then he wouldn’t have called for me. Plus I’m sure the laws in any country are if the person is not awake then it’s Rape. “

“You are the son of Sleep himself, are you certain? Would you say you are awake when you are intimate with someone?”

“This isn’t about me, but that wouldn’t matter anyway. I am asexual and celibate. Any sex whether awake or asleep is rape because I don’t give my consent to either, but as I said this isn’t about me. His is about Percy who is the son of the Sea. I’m sure if you ask his lover he will tell you that he is very much awake when they are intimate.”

“Thank you Mr. Sanders. That is all.” Clovis stood up and went back to his seat where he immediately fell asleep. I looked over to Jason realizing something was missing.

“Jason, where is Annabeths lawyer?” I whispered. 

“She doesn’t get one. Her only defense is her side of the story and any witnesses she has to back her up. As you can see all the seats for her witnesses are empty. So it’s only what she says that will help her. “

“So cliff isn’t speaking for her?”

“No I believe he is speaking for you. That why he’s behind us.”

I was flabbergasted, she had no defense at all. That of course doesn’t mean that she won’t win. She is the daughter of Athena and could talk her way out of anything. Even with all these people the court could still rule in her favor. The whole senate was there listening and they didn’t know us personally. Only frank and Reyna did and they don’t get a vote. They only get to assign the punishment if she is found guilty. 

Clarisse and Lou Ellen’s story followed Clovis and it was as he had told it. Will went up and explained my injuries and the extent of the damage, what he had to do to heal me and whatnot. Cliff went up and told he court how Annabeth had lied about the situation between her and I and how it led to him leaving and breaking up with her, and how upset she was when he left. Nico went up to tell how was the one who took Cliff home and to explain Annabeths distaste for my new relationship that he had witnessed. Then it was Annabeths turn. They walked her up in a grey toga that looked dirty, she looked kind of beat up and as if she hadn’t bathed the whole time. Part of me felt bad for her, that quickly went away the moment the testimony started.

“State your name and parentage.”

“Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena.”

“Can you tell me what happened that day?”

“Cliff and I had a fight about something Percy had said. Cliff believes him over me which is ridiculous. Well as you know Cliff left and my heart was broken. Sure I knew that Percy was in some sort of relationship with Jason but I wasn’t aware how serious it was, he made it sound like Jason was just keeping his bed warm at night. I went over to confront Percy about what he said to cliff and he was sleeping. I realized at that moment that all this happened because Percy was jealous that I slept with Cliff and I never slept with him. 

So I decided to just sleep with him and get it out of the way, and maybe if I did that he would tell Cliff the truth and Cliff would take me back. So I saw zip ties next to the bed and figured that he must like being tied to the bed, you know how kinky men can be. Especially deviant men who sleep with other men. So I tied him to the bed, he woke up and was really into it. He agreed to talk to Cliff for me if I had sex with him. Then he asked me to hit him, that he liked pain in bed. 

One of those masochist types I guess. So I took my panties off like he told me to, I touched him until he was hard and I began having intercourse with him. Then while I was riding him he asked me to punch him and choke him. I began to cry, not only did I not really want to have Sex with him but I also had to be violence during sex which I hate. I had no choice though if I wanted him to help me. Then these three came in and attacked me! Accused me of raping him!

Everyone knows that if he didn’t want to have Sex that I wouldn’t have been able to make his penis hard enough to have sex with.” She finished incredulously. 

“Doctor Solace says different as do all the healers here at New Rome. All the medical evidence here says that a man can be raped. That stimulus doesn’t equal consent.” Reyna said with a hard tone.

“Well I think that’s untrue and I would like to see the journals that state that. Listen I didn’t stick anything in his anus so it wasn’t rape. Not that he would have a problem with that anyway, he was in a homosexual relationship and from what I understand that’s how they have sex.”

“We are not here to talk about how Jason and Percy have sex. We are here to talk about you beating and raping Mr. Jackson against his will while he was strapped to a bed unable to defend himself. “ Reyna addressed the senate with that statement. 

“Percy asked me to do those things because he had never had sex with a girl and wanted to know what it was like. So I did it. It’s not my fault that Jason turned him into someone who needs to be hit during it to get off. Plus he did get off, the medical examiner here proved that. I could be pregnant as we speak. He ejaculated inside me.”

My stomach turned at her words, bending over I got sick in front of my seat. That was brand new information. The dirty feeling started creeping over my skin again. Like she had attacked me all over again. 

“We will call a short recess, after we will hear from Jason Grace and Percy Jackson once he collects himself. Guards take the prisoner back to the holding cell and we will reconvene in thirty minutes. “ Frank said with authority. Nico grabbed my arm and shadowed us away to a bathroom. 

“Oh gods are you ok?” He started getting a towel from the sink and wetting it down. Wiping off my mouth and petting my hair in a comforting manner. 

“I had never heard that, that I ... inside her. What if she’s pregnant! What if my child is growing inside that beast!” I cried. The tears were free flowing now. I broke down in Nicos arms on a Roman bathroom floor. That evidence alone might make the senate think it wasn’t rape. That I could possibly do that with her! 

“Shhhhh now it’s ok, they can see through her bullshit and how she has no one on her side. Even if what she said is true, you were out cold. You had no control over it. You said No.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just... gods fuck! I just want this to be over.” I knocked my head against the back wall a couple times before Nico stopped me. 

“She will hang for it I’m sure, or Reyna will give her a soldiers death.”

“They are going to kill her!?”

“Yeah, rape is a big deal here. It’s a death row offense. It’s probably why she put this whole thing out there. She’s trying to build sympathy. If she says she could be pregnant then they might not convict her or they will convict her but she won’t die until the baby is born and then sentence is carried out. Or she appeals during her pregnancy and gets the death penalty stripped down to a prison sentence. I knew what she was doing the moment she said that.” Shaking his head he started ranting in Italian, I couldn’t understand it but I knew it wasn’t good. Getting up and going to the urinal he unzipped his pants, I saw that thong he wore the other week peaking out. 

“Do you ever wear anything except that fringe thing?” I said trying to change the subject.

“This isn’t the fringe one.” Turning around he pulled it up to cover himself and showed me the front. It had rhinestones on it that said ‘all you can eat’ in cursive.

“Seriously though, only thongs?”

“I like them, so does Will. Easier to fight in too. They let you bend.” I started to laugh. I needed that. 

“Did you two have fun the bathhouse?”

“Yes it was scandalous! We thought we had one all to ourselves right, because I have an ambassadors pass to the private rooms. What we didn’t realize is that a couple others were lurking around too. This couple was in the corner in the dark. Will was taking me over the side of the hot spring when I saw them. Will didn’t see them, he was to distracted. I locked eyes with the girl, her and her man were fooling around while watching us! She put her finger to her lips so I wouldn’t tell Will. It was thrilling. I told him after we got to our room. He wasn’t mad, I do think he would have liked a heads up. He said he would have liked to put on a better show if we had an audience.” The story was shocking. Nico liked being watched! I don’t think I could ever do that. 

“Wow, is that the first time someone’s watched you?” I blushed knowing I had caught them myself. 

“No... but I think you know that.” He winked at me as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

Damn... he knew.

(After the recess) 

Jason hugged me as I came back in and we sat down as the court reconvened. Jason was called up to the stand.

“State your name and parentage. “

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.”

“How do you know Mr. Jackson?” She walked around like the lawyers on those TV shows. I would have found it funny if this wasn’t the reason we were here. 

“He is my boyfriend and lover.”

“Are you two monogamous?”

“We are.”

“Are you sure? There has been testimony that you have quite the reputation.” Jason turned red at her words and fiddled with his hands. I understand why she is putting him through this but I hate to see it all the same. 

“I do, before Percy I had many lovers.”

“How many are in this court room today sans Percy Jackson.” More blushing...

“10 that I’ve seen off the top of my head, including you.” Shock and aww noises filled the courtroom. To be fair it was quite full of New Rome citizens witnessing the trial. 

“What makes Percy different than the rest of your lovers?”

“I am in love with him.” Heat prickled my neck as he said it, boldly for everyone to hear. Unashamed.

“Can you tell us how you came to be in a relationship with Percy?”

“I was visiting Camp half blood for a summer break before I went back to school. He was still taking his break up with Ms. Chase hard when I suggested a friends with benefits relationship. The more I was with him the more I realized I was falling in love with him. So I took a chance and asked him to be my lover and not just a fling.”

“When you say lover, does that mean you are physically intimate?” Really reyna?

“Yes, he gave me his virginity. He had never been physical with anyone other than myself. “

“Does this include Anal sex?”

“Yes. Not that or sex life is really anyone’s business.” Jason was getting annoyed now. The air was crackling. 

“Does Percy like pain during sex? Have you ever caused him pain or choked him during sex?” Reyna really was on a roll with this and I wanted to sink down into my chair as my boyfriend was forced to show off or dirty laundry.

“He likes to be spanked, that’s the extent of pain. Yes I have choked him lightly. “

“So it’s not far off to say that it could be true that Annabeth was telling the truth when she said he asked these things of her?” Jason made a bolt come down and strike somewhere near the building, he was so upset.

“No, Percy was raped. He would never do that. She almost killed him. The roughness of our sex life has never landed him in the infirmary. He was not awake when she violated him.”

“So you stand by that your boyfriend was raped.”

“Yes I do, 100%!”

“Thank you Mr.Grace you are excused.” Jason came back fuming. I know he was mad, but I understood why she had to ask him the questions. It was my turn and they called me up. 

Sitting in the box I readied myself for everything. 

“State your name and parentage.”

“Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon or Neptune for the Romans. “

“Percy were you awake when she tied you to the bed?”

“I was just waking up, I hadn’t opened my eyes. I thought it was Jason tying me to the bed.”

“So you and your lover have used the Zip ties to strap you to the bed before?”

“Yes, the night before. Our first time using restraints.”

“And you liked it?”

“With jason Yes. “

“Percy, did you ever love Annabeth Chase?”

“At one time I did or Atleast I thought I did. I felt us growing apart while we were dating. She never wanted me to be physical with her so I didn’t attempt. I found out she had been having sex with Cliff for a month before she broke it off with me.”

“So before the incident you were not on good terms with Annabeth.”

“No I was not.”

“Did you ever try to push her into Sex ?”

“Never not once. I would never do that to someone. She expressed while we were together that she had no interest other than kissing so we stuck to that only.”

“What happened to you during the incident?”

“ I woke to her tying me up and she began to hit me and choke me. I begged her to stop and she didn’t. She was crying and screaming at me on how I ruined her chances with Cliff. She tore off my underwear and touched my penis until it was erect and she put it inside her against my will. I said no, I tried to buck her off of me. She placed a final blow to my temple when I went under. I didn’t regain full consciousness until Will Solace healed me.”

“Do you remember climaxing inside her?”

“No, and if I did it was while I was knocked out. “ I had fresh tears on my face again. 

“ How many people have you had sex with willingly?”

“One. Jason Grace.”

“So no girls?”

“No, and if I’m being honest even if Jason and I don’t work out in the future I will probably never take a female lover.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of what Annabeth Chase did to me. The idea of sex with a female at this moment in my life is repulsive. Jason loves me and has shown me love in ways she never did while we dated, and now that she violated me... I can’t see myself ever being with a women willingly.”

“That’s a powerful statement. Tell me Percy would you have us put her to death for her crime against you?”

I was silent for a while, thinking this over since Nico had told me that possibility of her punishment.

“That’s up to the court. I feel she should be punished but it’s not for me to say if life should be taken.” I wanted to say yes but... I couldn’t. Even after all this I couldn’t say that I wanted her dead, just punished.

“Thank you Percy you may step down.”

We all filed out as the senate went to convene. Jason told me how proud he was of me and got our friends together to eat lunch before we came back to hear the verdict.

(4 hours later)

We all gathered back in our seats and she was brought out again. The senate filed in and gave their answer in writing to Frank.

“The Senate of New Rome finds Annabeth Chase guilty of Rape. As according to or laws the punishment for such a crime is death by hanging or beheading. This will be done 3 months from now to allow the convicted to see her family once more and get preparations done before her death. Until then she will be held in the Orcus Dungeon until sentence is carried. Court adjourned.”

Yells of happiness came from all around me as it hit me that justice had been served. Yes she would die, but she chose her actions and now must pay for them. I wish I could tell you I felt bad for her, but I didn’t. She lied and she hurt me in a way no one should ever experience. 

“Congrats baby boy! Want to go up to our room and celebrate? Nico has champagne.”

“Yeah, I could use a bit of celebrating.”


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy realizes it’s not just him affected by the drama, Annabeth thickens her plot...

Once we got to the room the mood to celebrate died in my eyes. What was there to celebrate? The fact that my childhood best friend and first love is going to die? Yes she should be punished for what happened, but to die? It was all very confusing. Not to mention the celebrating just reminded me of why... because she hurt me with her body. Used mine against me, she could be carrying my child. My stomach was still sick over that news. Jason caught on to my feelings immediately, he always does. 

“Guys ummm, I think Percy and I are going to lay down for a while after this long day.” Taking my hand he lead me through the double doors that opened to our bedroom, a view of the Tiber and Man made beach upon it. I didn’t even look to see Will and Nicos faces as I left. I took my clothes off and climbed into bed. I held the pillow against my chest as the tears poured out of me. Sobbing like a child into the pillows, bellowing my grief into the room. 

Jason discarded his own clothes and joined me hugging me from the back, holding on to me tightly as I lamented. 

“I love you, I love you so much Percy. I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” I felt him tearing up and crying down my back. Sure it wasn’t for the same reason I was, but it was good to know that he empathized with how I was feeling instead of misunderstanding it. How I loved him so. Staying with me through all this ugliness, still wanting me after she defiled me. I was utterly bereft over this confusion, not knowing how to feel. Everyone says I should be happy, I’m not. 

(Timebreak)

I awoke to stirring, it was the middle of the night and I felt the bed move strangely. Of course with my past and my most recent attack I bolted straight out of bed. Letting my eyes adjust to the darkness I noticed it was Jason, still asleep and throwing himself around the sheets as if in pain. Whimpers left his lips, and tears pooled down the sides of his face. I crawled back on the bed unsure of how to approach him. I have my own demons and even more as of recently, but sometimes I forget that he does too. That before me was a lifetime of pain and abandonment. Countless quests and injury after injury. Jason always appeared so strong, so together, it’s easy to forget how much he had been through. Not to mention whatever burden he was carrying about me and Annabeth. 

Unselfish throughout this whole thing, being there for me every minute and giving me every possible comfort. I of course didn’t think twice about what this did to him, or what other things had done to him. The only comfort I’ve been able to give him is my body, he won’t talk about it with me. Jason was he type to try to keep things where they belonged, in the past. Only thinking about the present and the future. One day he will tell me, until then I can only give him the only comfort he will except. 

“Jason! Jason baby wake up!” I raved his hands and shook him slightly. Waking wide eyed and in a sputter he grabbed my face as if in horror. 

“I lost you, you were gone! You left! You left me!”

“No! I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere!” I tugged at his hair. A dream, a nightmare. Jason’s abandonment issues were surfacing. 

“You looked so hurt, you left me so angry and sad. I couldn’t help you, you didn’t want me to help you.” He cried holding onto me for dear life. He would have kept on babbling nonsense if I hadn’t cut him off with a kiss. A kiss that has meant more that our other kisses, a kiss that told him I wasn’t going anywhere no matter what happened. That I was staying loyal to him and him alone for the foreseeable future. Jason was the first person to show me how love was supposed to be, equal, sacred, fun, overwhelming in its undying reliableness. That was Jason to a fault, just because it didn’t start that way doesn’t mean it stayed that way. Our love grew into one another because of trust. 

Hands roamed my back seeking purchase and proof that I was still there. I’ll always be there!

Kissing me with a bruising intensity we rolled in the large bed still with me landing on top. I could feel his arousal brush against my own, tips wet and twitching at what was about to happen. My man needed comfort and proof, I would give it to him. Breaking away just for a moment I grabbed bedroom supplies from under my pillow and slicked my fingers to roam his crease. I would have used my mouth, but he was intent on keeping me face to face with him. I worked him open as I’ve done once before, gasps of pleasure dripped from his mouth. Damn he was tight, and felt so perfect. I had four fingers in him now massaging his walls and making his hips jolt with each press to the bundle of nerves I sought. Biting into his neck I felt a tongue against my ear and nails rake down my back. 

“Please, please take me. Percy!” He begged. How could I refuse someone who begged so beautifully? I pulled my hand out and slicked myself wet. Pressing against his entrance I felt him open for me in warm invite. I was ready to go slow and let him adjust, but he had other plans raising his hips and causing me to slip inside him quickly. I held still for his nod but it never came, he just started thrusting himself on me from below. Pulling me deeper inside him and all but fucking himself on my dick. Keening and wailing, I had never heard him so vocal. I started to meet his pace relishing the tight warmth wrapped around me. Rubbing his thigh in a soothing manner as I picked up my speed and thrust. 

“Fuck! Jason! You feel... fuck!”

“Percy please! Harder! I want to feel it!”

“I got you baby, anything for you.” I grabbed his neglected length causing a scream. 

“Ahhhh yes!!! Gods yes!!!” His motions were slightly feminine in feature, he was submitting to me. The power I felt coursing in me at this realization was overwhelming in the best way. 

“Please! Let me cum! Please Percy!” I was surprised by his plea, he had never asked permission. It was usually me taking orders and staving off orgasm. 

“Cum Jason, show me you love me.” I whispered into his mouth, not a second later I felt the warm splash of him over my fingers and against my chest. Some even hit my chin. The clench around me was like clamp he was so tight. I pulled out of him and crawled up his torso and let loose all over his face. Marking him, making him mine. Rubbing the tip against his lips as the last milky white drops shot out. Licking at his lips I saw the look on his face as he savored my taste, pure unadulterated pleasure. Pleasure that only I could give him.

“Kiss me.” I leaned down rubbing my Essence into both our skin, sealing the intimacy between us. 

(Timebreak)

Annabeths POV 

I sat there in my cell calling on my mother for guidance and wisdom, she’s been silent since the incident. Part of me knew I deserved this, while the other part wants to destroy them both before I am destroyed. My only joy today was watching him get sick in the courtroom, I loved mind fucking him. Little did he know that I knew I was already pregnant, only it wasn’t his. It still might save me though. Cliff doesn’t know, and fuck him he doesn’t deserve to know. If I can get them to wait 9 months to let the baby be born before the sentence I can figure a way out of this, even if it means escaping. Percy and Jason made a lot of enemies.... and a few of them owed me favors. I just needed a way to get ahold of them to make a deal. 

And I knew the first person to call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m totally taking guesses on who you think she will contact first!


	12. A new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Jason, Will, and Nico decide to stay in New Rome. Percy hadn’t let jason touch him since the hotel, having trouble getting in the mood. He decided he needs to take that step so he can move on.

Percy pov 

We decided to stay in New Rome since Jason and I both start school here in the fall, my father was apparently keeping tabs on this whole debacle. I wasn’t sure if it was Jason, Chiron, or Tyson who was giving him the details. All I know is I got a short note of encouragement in our hotel suite and a large check, more money than I had ever seen in my name. That’s when we decided to just find an apartment in the city. 

A really awesome two bedroom apartment had opened up right in the middle of the town square, a little pricey but with Jason’s money my money and our two new roommates that insisted on moving with us we could afford it. Will was going to UCLA in the fall which wasn’t to far away from New Rome, well it didn’t really matter how far away it was because Nico or Mrs.O’leary could travel him there. We brought her with us and she helps the legion train, stays with the elephant. We had the place set up in only two weeks. Both the rooms were massive with there own on suite bathrooms and a half bath in the living room. Nico cooked almost every night for us. 

We decided to leave most of our things behind, I couldn’t return yet. Couldn’t sleep there in the place where it happened. Some of my personal items along with Jason’s were sent by Pegasus. We got a king size bed with a scene of the ocean and sunset ablaze across the top. Both of us on our blanket. Jason was an amazing home maker, made everything fit in its proper place and really feel like ours. Little touches of pictures and installed a water fountain for me. Will got everything for the living room while Nico made the kitchen his. Our styles blended together seamlessly and it all just seemed so perfect. 

Our only issue was how often we caught Nico and Will “christening” the house. Jason and I hadn’t done that yet. I go in and out of my moods. Nico made me go to therapy twice a week, so I was getting better and hoped to change that soon. I was finally coming out of my funk from the trial. Sure we had our encounters in the hotel but I hadn’t been up for it since, maybe it’s because the DNA results wouldn’t be taken until after she gave birth. They made an amendment that she wouldn’t be executed until after the baby was born. I refused to go to the doctor check ups so they sent me written reports on the baby just Incase it turns out to me mine. I still didn’t know what I wanted to do about it if the baby was mine. 

Maybe I was a bad person. I don’t want to turn away my blood, but I also didn’t want to have a constant reminder of my attacker around to give me a constant flashback of being raped. Jason has been supportive to the point of saying he will sign on to be the co-parent! That the child won’t be Annabeths and mine it would be ours. Seems a little fast... yet fully welcome. Jason was like that, fast and comfortable. As quick as out relationship started and evolved, I loved every second. Three months together and moving in together seemed so natural. Maybe parenthood would be too? Of course that’s if it’s actually mine. 

Annabeth was still being held in the dungeons even with her condition. She was allowed to go see her father once, guard accompanied off course. Because she’s pregnant he will be allowed to come for the birth. Mr. Chase wrote me a letter telling me that he doesn’t condone his daughters actions, and that if I wasn’t ready to be a father that he would take the child until I was... or if I never was. That he would send me pictures and updates and make sure the child doesn’t hate me, that he would explain it logically with pure truth to the child when they were old enough. That their mother was put to death for rape, that their father was the victim of that crime. He was always such a logical man, no wonder Athena came after him. 

Sitting at the dinner table we ate without Jason, he was helping Reyna with some training exercises with the legion. Nico and Will were so disgustingly in love even while they ate, feeding eachother off the others fork. 

“You two need to get a room.” They laughed and flicked some peas in my direction.

“Maybe you should be doing something in your room my dear. I know you two fucked at the hotel and you have been in treatment for a month now, time to get back on the horse” Nico said with a sassy flourish.

“Is that what Jason calls his cock? ‘The horse’ cause that would be amazing.” Will could be so crass sometimes but you couldn’t even be mad at him for it.

“Jason’s penis doesn’t have a name.” I grunted quickly putting another bite of steak in my mouth, Fuck Nico and his amazing cooking.

“Will quiet, or else you don’t get to see mine later.” Nico pecked his cheek.

“Yeah, that’s a lie. All I have to do is nibble on your ear and you will be wet in seconds.”

“And that’s my cue to leave.” I finished my last bite and took my plate to the kitchen with them both giggling at me.

Jason would be home soon and I would be lying if I didn’t admit I was horny as hell. Going into our room I decided might as well try it on my own first, see if I could do it. That way when he gets home I won’t be leading him into a false sense of intimacy. I got naked and found some lube, I bought a sex toy after my first session with my therapist. The doctor said that sometimes being intimate with yourself is the first step in getting back to being intimate with your partner on the regular. It was a blue silicone dildo that vibrates. I got in the middle of the bed and turned out the lights, only the light from the water fountain lit the room. I warmed the lube in my hands and slathered it along the shaft. 

My breathing picked up, I wanted to feel it inside me. I didn’t even prep myself with fingers other than a lube spread between my crease. I teased the furled hole with the head while it was set on low. With shallow presses I pushed it in. I thought it would hurt more, but it wasn’t painful. Not in the bad sense anyway. I was finally feeling excited for the first time in weeks. My cock hardened on my stomach and dewed on the tip. I finally worked it inside, pushing it in and out of me until I found my sweet spot. Once angled on it I increased the vibration. I started playing with my torso in all my sensitive areas, my nipples, my stomach, my hips. I started imagining Jason, blonde hair glistening in the low light, breathing heavy and desperate for me. Whispering dirty things in my ear along with beautiful litanies for worship. Opening my eyes at the sound of the door Jason walked in and caught me. Part of me wanted to pull it out and hide, another wanted to let him watch. 

“Please don’t stop, I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to, just please don’t stop. “ I nodded at him. I reached down to pushed the toy in and out of me, he got naked and stood at the end of the bed touching himself. Damn he looked delicious, just staring at me while I fucked myself. Tugging his member to life at the sight of me. 

“Go faster, I want to see you writhe.” I loved the way his voice changed when he was aroused. It got deep with a touch of gravel that dragged along my mind like the best aphrodisiac. Those blue eyes bore into me as he watched the toy go in and out of me. 

“Touch me, please!” I called out. He climbed on the bed and started taking over the work I was doing. Going slow he took over the toy. The other hand found my thigh and started to circle in a comforting manner. 

“Hold the headboard.” He commanded. I let go of my body and wrapped my hands around the Celestial bronze filigree that adorned the headboard. I kept waiting for me to become uncomfortable or triggered, but I really wanted this. I wanted him to want me after everything and it all felt so fucking good. Hot lips sealed over my chest in feverish osculation. I had almost forgotten how much I loved him being in control, taking away decisions. Making me feel safe my taking my anxiety away by taking over me.

“Can I? Please?” He murmured into my skin looking up in desperation. I nodded at him to hear the most relieved breath come from below. Taking the toy out he slicked himself dripping, lining up with me he placed my legs around his waist. Cupping my face he pushed in, my moans were a green light for him. I was already overstimulated from the vibration of the toy so I was extra sensitive. Jason felt so much better than that toy, warmth with better give. Lips met mine in a desperate claiming. My arms left the headboard to card through his hair in my neediness for him. I was foolish to not try again after the trial. This was always so good, he couldn’t possibly hurt me the way she did. Our tongues battled in our love making, I of course yielded to him. My strong powerful man who made my knees weak and my toes curl. My heels dig into his lower back as I arched off the bed in bliss. 

Orgasm crashed over me like a tidal wave of catharsis. 

“Oh percy, baby yes!” He moaned into my mouth as he caught up to the sensation. Heat flooded me as his seed pumped inside me in overwhelming volume, it was like he hadn’t came in weeks... maybe he hadn’t. I never expected him not to take care of himself like in the shower or when I wasn’t home. 

“Damn, fuck, Perce. That was amazing. You are always so amazing. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I’m glad you liked it”

“I always like it, it’s you. I don’t want to be in anyone else.” That made me giggle, and that made me realize he was still inside me. 

“Want me to pull out? Or do you want it to come out naturally? “ kissed trailed my neck as he asked me.

“Naturally.”

“Ok babe. How about after this I run you a nice bath and clean you up?”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” I whispered as I felt his teeth graze my chin. 

“Because you let me, because you Percy Jackson are the love of my fucking life. I would do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

Those were dangerous words.


	13. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finds out about the baby and has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologize for the hiatus! I had a baby. Her name is Avendari and she’s now a month old! I can’t promise weekly updates anymore but I can promise that I won’t give up trying. I will continue writing! So I’m here for you guys if you need me. As long as you guys read, I’ll update.

My hand was shaking as Jason took it in his, the elevator ride up to the doctors office was like moving through Jell-O. Today was the paternity test. Apparently they can do them before the baby is born now. Cliff was in the elevator with us, since he was also sleeping with Annabeth around that time it only made sense to test the baby against him. From what we were told she put up quite a fight to give over the proper DNA, even bit one of the nurses. They had to sedate her to get the blood sample. I didn’t know how to feel. I didn’t know how I am going to react to either one of results. 

Walking down the bright white hallway we entered the office and sat in the plush chairs in front of her desk. I felt sweat break out over me as she adjusted the mountain of paper work piled on her desk. 

“Ok so from the results we took from the both of you we have a bit of a weird situation on our hands. Annabeth is pregnant with fraternal twins, both conceived only a few days apart. From the results it looks like it’s one of each. Mr. Jackson one of the children is yours and Mr. Streetlark the other is yours. Would you like to know the genders?”

“Yes” I immediately spoke.

“Well Mr. Jackson looks like your child is a girl and Mr. streetlark yours is a boy. Now will both of you be taking custody of the children after birth or shall I make other arrangements?”

“I don’t want it.” Cliff said immediately. It was a surprise. I thought as the son of Janus he would want more time to think it over and decided after hearing the results. 

“I need some time to think, can I get back to you?” My voice was a bit shaken, but I really wasn’t sure what to do. She smiled and nodded at us as cliff got up and left the room to stand outside. 

“Because the children are related... if you wanted to, if you decided to take custody you can take both. As not to split the twins up. I would encourage you that if you take custody to take both or don’t take them at all. We don’t like separating siblings if we don’t have to.” Clinical and professional she gave us paperwork to look over and we set a meeting for the next week to come back with our decision. 

(Timebreak)

We didn’t speak the whole way home, my mind was racing with knowing I was going to be a father and what that meant. I wouldn’t take just one baby but two. Could I do this? Raise a child that reminds me of the violation I suffered, and the child that reminds me of why it happened. Plus why she left in the first place. These children are being born out of extreme pain and heartache, and it wasn’t fair to them. I didn’t know if I could, but I did know that if I did I would take them both. I wouldn’t do that to them. Annabeth’s father had already offered to take the child.. well children now. Promised me he would be fair, but this was my child. I didn’t know what to do. 

Coming home we ate lunch and talked a bit about it. Jason was good with whatever I chose and was all for taking them both if I decided to take custody. 

“We can make it work Perce. Our lease is up around the time they are born and we can move into a house by then. Nico and Will I’m sure would follow us into a house, take the basement. We can make this work! I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

“Jason I know, but we have been together what... 3 months? We already jumped the gun moving in together, so you really think it’s not pushing it becoming parents?”

“We would have had to adopt anyway or use a surrogate when we did decide to have children. This kind of takes care of that. Plus other couples end up with kids really young and don’t get the luxury of planning their family, we are no different. We are being offered not just one but two babies. One of each at that. You and I have lived a thousand lifetimes with the shit we have been through, we grew up really fast. Why not jump into the next step when it’s offered to us so quickly. “ taking his hand I told him I would promise to give it a real think. We were still young and didn’t know what the future really had planned for us. It would take time. 

Being cute he helped me wash the dishes after lunch and pulled me into the bedroom for what he claimed was going to just be a cuddle and a movie, but halfway through the movie I felt inquisitive hands begin to roam. 

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie?”

“Well, this movie sucks. If I’m going to watch something that sucks I would rather watch you sucking on me.” I smiled and bit at his shoulder for such a cheeky response. Gasping in faux astonishment we wrestled on the bed until he had me pinned beneath him. Feeling his teeth graze along my jaw had me panting with want. Jason always found a way to resurrect my sexual awakening. 

Jason took his time in undressing us, he didn’t rush it. When taking off my pants he didn’t remove my underwear quite yet, he wanted to put on a show by mouthing over my half hard erection. The sensation made my back arch into his touch. Taking the waistband in his teeth he dragged them down my legs to reveal my naked form. Getting off the end of the bed he disrobed and crawled back up to me in a slow sensual way. Taking time to kiss my ankles, my calves, my thighs...

Nuzzling his nose along my member trying to awaken it, I could feel nails digging into my hips and scratching down the way I like. 

“You are so sexy you know that right? Like seriously I don’t know how I got so lucky.” Jason’s voice had dropped to what I call his bedroom voice, deep and sultry. His blonde overlong hair sweeping across my tan skin as he spread my legs and mouthed at my legs. Deep hickeys being sucked purple into my inner thighs, leaving a trail upward. I felt a wet tongue sweep along my Perineum and move lower as he brought my legs over his shoulders. The warmth of his breath spread over my backside as he explored my rim with his sinful mouth. It had taken a month for me to get back to this place fully, but fuck if I wasn’t in pure bliss now that I was here. 

Exploring my insides with his mouth and fingers I gripped the pillow above me trying to hold onto all my self control. 

“Fuck! You are seriously going to have to hurry up and stretch me or this is going to be all over.” A sharp slap hit my ass with a growl following it. Crawling up my body he bit at my nipple before joining me face to face. 

“Oh it’s not over quite yet my love. How do you want this? Slow or fast?” Littering my face with sweet little kisses I breathed out the word “slow.” It was a quick rehearsed motion of him lubing up and working his way inside me. Both my hands worked their way to his shoulder blades as he made love to me. His fingers carding their way in my black hair as it stuck with sweat to my forehead. Long languorous kisses passed between us as he increased pace slightly and re-angled himself to hit that magic button that sent waves of euphoria down my spine and made my toes curl. Leaking generously from my tip plus the added sweat let my member glide between us with no resistance. I began to feel overwhelmed with emotion as he gazed into my eyes as he took my body like so many times before, the same emotion the first time he took me. 

Jason was the first to touch me, to show me love in a way that no ever had. I was reaching my peak as he teetered me over the golden edge and I let out a loud scream of his name, if it hurt his ears he didn’t show it. I felt him shutter and still above me as he kissed the tears falling from my cheeks. The day had been overwhelming already, I needed this. Jason always knew what I needed. Giving me a reason to react with catharsis and break down into his body. Holding me tight for hours after. No one had ever known me the way he did. 

...and no one ever would.


	14. Realizations and letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy figures himself out a little more, and his big decision is weighing on him. It’s nicos birthday so what better excuse to let go and have some long over due fun...but was it too much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy needed a break. So I figured I would throw him a bone...or two

Percy’s POV 

We had three months left til the babies were born, while I was still on the fence it seemed that I was leaning toward stepping up. Jason made a really great argument, it wasn’t these kids fault this happened. They deserved a good home and to not be split up. I was offered a great job in the New Rome Aquarium that would help me finish my degree and Jason only had 12 credits until his degree was finished. We had been looking at houses big enough for a family, but we were still far from being able to afford one on our own. Nico and Will offered to stay with us to help with that, live in the basement and pay half the mortgage. They really were amazing friends, even going as far as wanting to help raise the kids. Will gave some long speech about how kids that are raised by a village turn out really well, apparently his mother lives on a commune and he was raised with over twenty adults and a litter of kids. I won’t lie, he turned out good, smart, and very open minded. So the village idea wasn’t off the table. I still had time to think about it, but the more I thought on it the more I wanted them. 

Maybe I was freaking out because I still feel like I haven’t experienced a lot yet. Sure I had my quests and adventures, but I was still young and wanted to experience my life without kids. Jason countered that with we could experience life with the kids, that kids didn’t mean we couldn’t travel or have a good time. We would just need a baby sitter, and talking with Anna’s dad he offered taking them for the summers. All this stress was building up over this choice that was impending. I could feel myself getting the itch to be reckless. I wanted to do something stupid and fun. I needed it. Jason was on the same page and agreed with me, after all the big changes we needed a night out that we would either remember forever or can’t remember at all. Luckily the chance came into play when Nicos 18th birthday was soon arriving. Since they were getting married that spring at camp half blood, we decided on his birthday we would double it as a bachelor party. Well, I guess it was a double one since Will was coming too. 

(Timebreak)

It was only this past month that I truly came to terms with my sexuality. These feelings had been lingering in the back of my mind for years, I just never brought them to the forefront because I was in love with Annabeth. I had always found men attractive, looking through my past relationships with guys I started to see how they could have been mistaken as more due to the closeness. I remember being friends with a kid when I was five and we used to play the married game, it wasn’t until someone enforced what Jason calls “toxic masculinity “ on me that I stopped. The boys father got mad when the boy would kiss my cheek and then I wasn’t allowed to play over there anymore. So I focused on girls. Yet when I look at the friendships around me, they didn’t look like other male friendships. Hell, Jason and I used to flirt like crazy on the Argo II and I didn’t even know it was flirting until he pointed it out. “Percy, guys don’t normally grab eachother asses unless they are on a football team or trying to bang them. We have been flirting for years.” We had been flirting for years, I was just to blind to see it. I had a crush on Luke, and didn’t realize that was the reason I was so hurt by his betrayal. I wanted his closeness, I wanted that bond between us. I had just mistaken it for friendship. Now it was obvious, I’m bisexual. 

Now that we were heading into My first gay bar, It’s was amazing how blind I was. Apex was the hottest Gay bar in New Rome. Every guy inside was having the time of their lives, they were on tables and GoGo boxes dancing in flashing lights and smoke machines. They were all so beautiful. The music was blaring a hypnotic beat that made your hips automatically sway. Nico had wanted to come here for forever, so this was the perfect excuse. The drinking age in New Rome was 18, so Will went over to the bar and talked to the guy about a private booth area with bottle service. A guy wearing nothing but a neon blue jock strap and bow tie led us over to a roped off area that had a reserved sign on it, looks like he had called ahead. We all sat on the comfortable lounge couch as he mixed a round of shots and some mixed drinks in front of us. Another guy came over and laid down a plate of snacks, Nico whispered in the guys ear and he nodded, with a pull of the jock strap Nico shoved a 20$ in it and the guy winked at him. 

“So boys, here’s to you and a happy marriage!” Jason raised his shot glass and we all clinked them before taking them down. The burn of the alcohol running down my throat made me instantly relax. I needed this, I needed some fun. 

“So uh.. how crazy do you guys want to get?” Nicos voice was low, like he didn’t want anyone outside us to over hear. 

“I’m down for anything, and I know Will is.” Will nodded at Jason and then they all turned to me.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” They all exchanged glances and Nico handed me another shot to take before he let me in on his little plan. 

“Ok, so I tipped that guy so he would send someone over here to... make our night a little more fun. You don’t have to, know that we are not forcing you to do anything you don’t want. But since it’s my birthday and our bachelor party I was thinking about maybe getting some party favors to spice the night up.” His eyes were alight as he spoke, almost pleading with me to join in whatever he had planned. 

“What kind of party Favors?” Will traded places with Nico so that he could explain in my ear. 

“We know a guy who sells these pills, they are called the Seeds of Eros. These guys, a son of Bacchus and Cupid made them. They let you party all night long without a hangover or a bad come down. Like a sort of bliss pill. Jason and I already talked about it and he’s down, but only if you are. If you don’t want to partake then just Nico and I will and we all still have a good night. What do you say?” 

I didn’t know what to say. Drugs? Really? I had never done anything, I knew that Nico he dabbled in them when he was homeless and Will-less. Jason has been in this town long enough that I’m sure he’s tried stuff even though we have never talked about it. Part of me wanted to run away screaming and just go home, the other part... the winning part wanted to throw caution to the wind and just go with it. So much had happened this year and it was a huge mix of good and bad, it might be nice to just let go and maybe give the good a head start. I trusted my friends, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. 

“Do they make you sleepy? Like am I going to feel drugged out like when I was on pain killers in the hospital? Cause I don’t like that feeling.” Shaking his head at me he explained that it was a party drug and would most likely keep me awake longer. I nodded at him and agreed, Jason kissed my neck and smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. I was ready for a good time. Nico ruffles my hair and jumped in his seat squealing he was so excited, it was his party after all and I don’t want to be the one to bring it down. 

Suddenly a guy came over to us and sat next to Nico, he was good looking, tall, had a slight german accent. Whispering in his ear Nico nodded and straddled his lap, then unexpectedly the guy was kissing him. If you weren’t paying attention you would have just thought they were making out, but then I saw him dig into Nicos back pockets. One hand grabbed money while the other hand slid something into the other pocket. 

“Will, does this not bother you?” I questioned, my ears were getting hot watching Nico with this guy. 

“Not at all, the guy just doesn’t want to get caught by the security dudes. Plus, Nico loves to be on display as you well know. I also have a bit of a kink watching him with other guys.” That shocked me, really? Will liked watching his boyfriend do stuff with other people?!

“Percy, calm down it’s cool. It’s not an all the time thing , but yeah we have had a guest star or two. It’s fun you should try it.” Nico got off the guy while he was talking to me, then discreetly slipped a baggie from his pocket and threw the contents into his mouth. The guy nodded and smiled and took his leave. 

Nico kissed Will deeply, then got up and straddled my lap whispering close to my mouth “I’m going to kiss you, the pills are tucked in my lower lip, I’m going to pass one to you.” Before I could react his lips were on mine, a tongue forced it’s way inside and a little pill was on the tip as he kissed it into my mouth. Then he pulled away and leaned toward Jason doing the same thing. Ok, Will May have had a point, watching Nico kiss Jason was doing things to me, I hadn’t even swallowed the pill yet I was so distracted. Nico was a good kisser and I knew my man was too. A pull to my gut wrenched in arousal watching them. Then Nico broke away and swallowed. I swallowed mine to and reached for one of the sodas to wash it down with. Jason put his arm over my shoulder and whispered   
“ That was so hot baby. Give the birthday boy one more kiss.” I blushed but leaned forward again. Nico was very artful in the way he kissed, natural yet had a rhythm that took your breath away. Pulling away giggling he he smiled and dragged my hand upward to go dance. 

(Timebreak) 

The club was insane. Jason kept getting me drinks that were bright blue, Nico got up on one of the boxes with a pole and started dancing to “The look” by roxette. Will cheered him on as he shadow traveled up and down the pole with ease reappearing in different sexy poses. Jason laid me on the bar and started doing body shots on me, licking salt off my neck and kissing a lime out of my mouth into his. I never thought of myself as much of a dancer, but Jason brought it out of me. Jason was a very good dancer and I don’t know if it was the alcohol or the drugs, but all the nerves that came with dancing in front of people melted away when I was in his arms. Jason has this way of making you think you are the only one in the room. The feel of his hands around my waist and leading me to the beat of the song was the most fun we have had in months. 

The drug was so different than anything I had experienced, it wasn’t like you think drugs would be like. It was more of this buzzing feeling running in your body, making you feel serene and happy. I would dance for hours without feeling tired, drink shot after shot without getting too drunk. Just enough Buzz to make the night fun. Every kiss Jason gave me sent jolts through my body, magnetizing myself to him. The lights were brighter and prettier, watching Nico and Will dance and have an amazing time made my heart swell with joy. Nico loved all the attention he received that night, Will was right he loved being on display. I guess hiding in the shadows all those years made him want to chase the light, Will made him want to chase it too. Will was so good for Nico, bringing out the very best in him, bringing out the real him. Rejuvenating the young boy I had met all those years ago before the pain and the death. They made eachother better people. Just like Jason and I, made me start thinking that that maybe... just maybe... we could be like them. Engaged, married, happy. 

It was late and we stumbled out of the bar arm in arm, I couldn’t wait to get back and out of these sweaty clothes. Luckily we didn’t live that far from the bar. 

“So Nico, How was your bachelor party slash birthday. Was it everything you wanted?” Jason chuckled as we unlocked the dead bolt to the apartment. 

“It’s not over! I refuse for it to be over! Movie time! Get in your PJs and get in me and Wills room! I demand movies and puppy pile cuddles!” The energy and happiness radiating off of him made it hard to refuse, so we didn’t. Jason and I stripped off our shirts and pants and got into a pair of matching PJs that piper had sent us both as a house warming gift. They were yoga pants that you had to wear commando or with tight briefs. Boxers bunched in them so we just wore them by self selves most of the time. We crawled into their California King bed as Nico put on indie film with subtitles. 

“You just had to put on a subtitle movie with a bunch of dyslexics.” I chuckled and threw a pillow at him. 

“Oh get over it, it’s not that bad actually. You watch the movie more than read what they are saying. You can pick up on everything really easy. I promise. Now shut up and turn off the lights.” Nico looked cute in just his underwear, when you see him in constant black it’s nice to see him in colors. He had rainbow briefs on that say “birthday boy” on the ass. 

Nico sat with his back against Will against the headboard, Jason and I laid on our sides spooning on the other side of the bed. Damn I was going to have to ask them where they got this bed and the sheets, they felt so good. It was either that or the drugs were still playing with my senses. I found myself rubbing the sheets on my face as Jason ran fingers through my hair. My body was getting hot and slightly restless. The movie was really good and easy to follow like Nico said... but it was starting to get really sexy. The love scenes were very graphic and seemed to be an ongoing trend throughout the movie. Every other scene someone was getting naked and fucked. 

“Is this a movie or porn?”

“Little bit of column A, little bit of column B? Nico sighed contently as Will ran his fingers up and down his sides. I wasn’t watching the movie anymore, I was watching Will and Nico. Damn I must have a voyeurism kink or something because all I could think of was when I watched them through the window the day they got engaged. Then thinking of Nico making out with Jason. I felt Jason’s hardness press into my ass through his PJs and mine. Will and Nico seemed to forget we were in the room as Will started kissing at Nicos neck and a hand wandered down the front of his underwear. The moans that escaped him while being touched were musical, they went straight to my groin as Jason pressed into me from behind again. 

“So boys did you want to be alone? Seems like things are heating up on that side of the bed.” Jason teased as he Rut into my backside again. 

“Alone? No I don’t think so. Plus Percy likes to watch don’t ya Percy?” Nico winked at me as I felt Jason’s hand ghost over my front making me buck into his fist. 

“Looks like Percy here is already wet at the tip watching you two. Why don’t you put on a little show for us.” Jason’s voice was husked and low as he teased the large wet spot in the front of my pants, I hadn’t realized how much I had been leaking. Jason’s hand reached underneath and started stroking me as Nico got off Will and pulled his pants off making him spring out against his abdomen. Nico licked his lips and wrapped them around head of Wills enormous girth. I forgot how big Will was. Jason was pulling our pants down at the sight and was sliding his cock between my cheeks as he teased my tip with his fingers. This had to be a side effect of the drug because I don’t think I would have been ok with this otherwise, but I couldn’t voice it to stop, because I didn’t want it to stop. 

Watching Nico deepthroat Will was making me desperate and panting into the pillow under my head. 

“You like that baby? You like watching them. I like watching them too, in fact... maybe... hey Nico, I think you should show Percy what he’s missing.” My breathe caught in my throat as Nico lifted his head off Will with a string of saliva caught on his lip still connecting him and Will. Will urged him over to me and grabbed his hair pushing him lower. Big brown eyes met mine as Nico looked up at me, asking before he continued “can I? Is this ok Percy?” I nodded feverishly, but then looked over my shoulder at Jason “is it ok? Can I?” Biting my earlobe he said yes, goading me to let it happen, he wanted to see it. Nico smiled and kissed my tip gently. 

Covering his lips in thick gobs of my precum. Fuck! Gods this was so hot. Will has his hair fisted in his fingers as he controlled Nicos bob rate. Forcing him further down my shaft. Letting go of Nico he crawled down and peeled off the Rainbow briefs exposing Nico fully. Nico shuttered as Will kissed along his crack looking for the rosebud as a prize. I knew when he found it because Nico moaned deep, vibrating my cock with his mouth. Squeezing my eyes shut at the sensation I felt Jason playing with my hole, when did he find lube? Doesn’t matter, what matters is he’s working me open while Nico licks and sucks between my legs. Will must have been the one with the lube because I heard the cap this time as he prepped Nico. 

Was this really happening? Were we all really going to fuck around with eachother right now? Was this even a good idea, before I could consider it further Jason had slipped himself inside me. Nico popped off me and crawled upward towards my face holding his erection at my lips. 

“Open your mouth baby, I want to see it, I want to see his dick in your mouth.” Jason grunted as he thrust into me hard and slow, lifting one of my legs high from the side. I opened my mouth and Nico slid in. Jason took the scruff of my head and setting a rhythm that went with his thrusts. Will was kneeling on the end of the bed watching us and touching himself, shouting out encouragement for all parties. Nico slipped from my mouth suddenly and directed Jason to get us closer to the middle of the bed. Laying on his side, Will came up behind Nico the same way Jason was in me. We were so close that I was pressed against Nico, his hands lubed in spit, clasping our dicks together as our boyfriends fucked us. I could taste myself on Nico as he brought our lips together. It was the most intense sexual situation of my life. Jason leaned over to kiss Will while I was kissing Nico. The thrusts became timed and Jason and Will has synced up. Nicos other hand was in my hair as he kissed the daylights out of me, his other small hand working us together against eachother. Teeth bit my bottom lip and I moaned loud into his mouth as Jason punished my prostate like it had offended him. 

A high squeal emoted from Nico as I felt hot cum splash against our stomachs. It set me off feeling him cover my abs and chest with his arousal and soon mine intermingled with his. Will came afterwards with a few erratic movements, Jason was still fucking me harder and harder until Nico coated a fingertip from our stomachs and made him lick it off. Then with a final upshot he wailed as he came inside me, riding out his orgasm with a few small pulls. Taking my chin in hand he kissed me hard and groaned into my mouth. 

“Percy, that was life ruining. That was so hot.” He breathed. 

Will and Nico agreed with him and started placing kissed on us both. Pure bliss washed over me and I closed my eyes and faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr or Instagram ShleeZaeMour. I want to hear from you guys lets have a conversation! if you want to see something or have an idea I want to hear them, you guys are my inspiration.


End file.
